


A new start

by Llana



Series: A new start [1]
Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: Chris Evans and reader, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 45,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: This is set after the first Avengers movie, before the Winter Soldier.  An actress experiences betrayal from someone she loves.  This is the story of her finding a new start.





	1. Chapter 1

Word Count: 1856  
Warnings: Language and a little angst  


“I am headed out now. I promise I will meet you in Tennessee in a few days. You know how the studio gets if I am late. Love you babe.” Your boyfriend, David, quickly ended the call as you drove towards his Los Angeles home. The whole reason for the call was let him know you had to stop at his house to grab one of your dresses and the script for the movie you were starting in a week. You tried calling back but it went straight to voicemail.

“Ugh, fine. I will just grab the stuff and head to the airport.” You were running behind but you could not leave without the script. The producers would be pissed if they had to overnight you another copy right before you started filming. The ride to his house was thankfully short, as you seemed to have scooted around most of the midday traffic. When you pulled up you noticed his car was still in the driveway along with another one you did not recognize. A bad feeling started creeping up your spine but you pulled out the key to his house and let yourself inside. The first thing you heard was a female laugh coming from the kitchen. Your stomach dropped. As you entered, the kitchen you found a woman dressed only in what was probably one of David’s shirts with her legs wrapped around his hips, laughing as he kissed her neck. You stood there for a moment in utter shock staring at the pair, before you could actually make a sound.

“Umm yeah sorry. I think I came in at the wrong time.” David turned to look at you with horror all over his face. He dropped the woman on the counter and walked towards you with his hands out in front of him, as if to keep you from hitting him. It was then you saw he was only dressed in a pair of thin boxers.

“Oh my God, [Y/N]. What are you doing here? I thought you were headed to the airport. This isn’t..” You put your hand up stopping him.

“Don’t even try. This is exactly what it looks like, asshole. And I’m pretty sure she was on the cover of the last Sports Illustrated swimsuit edition.” The woman piped up from behind David.

“It was the Victoria’s Secret spring catalog.” You gave a short, fake laugh.

“Even better. A Victoria’s Secret model.” Rolling your eyes you turned around heading towards the stairs to his bedroom. He followed you, begging you to listen to any of the half-assed excuses he could think of. You pulled out a bag you kept there for your clothes, filling it with every item you could find that belonged to you. A few times, you had to step around her clothes that had been strewn about the room. After a few minutes of you ignoring him, he finally stopped trying to convince you otherwise of what he had done. He had pulled on a tee shirt and jeans before sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. As you finished packing the last of you things, you stopped to look at him, his back towards you. Up until that moment, you had been fueled on pure shock and adrenaline. Now looking at the man who you had spent the last year loving, your heart broke. The pressure in your chest leading to the tears that started falling down your cheeks.

“Goodbye, David. I hope you find what makes you happy. I know I am not it.” Half way down the stairs, he came running. You could hear the tears in his voice.

“[Y/N/N], please! I am so sorry. It was a huge mistake. Let’s talk this out. You mean so much to me. Please.” You sniffed at the tears that were still falling from your eyes. Shaking your head with a sad smile.

“This broke anything that was there of us. You went out of your way to lie and deceive. There isn’t a way back from that.” With the bag over your shoulder, you walked out the front door with David standing there watching you leave. The girl in his tee shirt forgotten for the moment.

As you drove away, you released the rest of the emotions that had been fighting to get out. Sobbing as you headed in the direction of the airport. You weren’t even sure you would make it on time, but at this point, you didn’t care. Everything inside you hurt and all you wanted was to crawl in bed to sleep for a few days. Or until some of the pain went away. 

You did make it to the airport on time. The car was dropped off and you checked in for your flight. Not bothering to take off your sunglasses as you showed your ticket and identification. The ticket agent giving an oddly anxious look as she realized who you were. “Oh Miss [Y/L/N] right this way. We will make sure no one notices you.” With the help of TSA and the ticket agent, you were seated quickly onto the plane. You knew you must have looked awful with the red tear swollen eyes and no makeup. It did not matter. You just wanted to get back to the comfort and safety of home. The day needed to be over.

The days that followed only grew worse. After the first two days of crying, feeling sorry for yourself, and venting to your best friend, the press got wind of the breakup. Seems the model had a big mouth and told her story to anyone that would listen. She was proud of the fact that she had stolen away the popular actor from his actress girlfriend. David was being portrayed as a man whore, who broke your heart. Your publicist was going crazy because you refused to comment on any of it. The phone never seemed to stop ringing or alerting with texts messages. Your parents, your manager, friends, even David would not stop trying to call or text. David, you simply ignored every time, deleted all his texts without reading. Everyone else pretty much got a short dry answer that would have to do for the moment.

You weren’t ready for someone to knock on your front door. Though you should have known, it was coming. Your dad stood there in the doorway waiting for you to let him in. You hadn’t said a word, just standing there biting on your lower lip trying to keep the tears at bay. When he opened his arms, you lost it. You moved close and felt him envelop you just as he always had when you needed him. “Oh, daddy…”

“It’s okay, sugar. You are going to be just fine in a little while. You will find someone who is worthy of your time and your heart. I promise you.” He held onto you, as if his life depended on it. After the tears had finally stopped he pulled back to look down at you. “Better baby?” You nodded wiping the wetness from your cheeks. “Good, how about some coffee and we can talk?”

The two of you talked for a while. The whole sad story coming out. You father grumbled a bit through the worst parts of it, threatening to kill David and hide the body somewhere on his extensive property. You laughed for the first time in days, telling him it wasn’t worth the effort but you appreciated the sentiment. Before too long he left for home, which was only a half mile away around the pond. The rest of the week, you kept yourself busy with packing, working your lines and trying to keep your mind off everything that had happened. It was difficult, but you tried. You rode your horses and fed the goats. Took your truck for a ride through the mud a few times just to have a little fun. Kaley, your assistant and close friend came over several times for coffee and business, making sure the two of you did not fall into that hole of talking about certain people.

When the end of the week came and it was time to head to North Carolina for your new movie. You were still sad but you were no longer crying all day. The movie was set in the early 40’s during World War II and was about a couple who fall in love and are ultimately separated when he goes off to fight. You liked the part that the story was narrated by the couple’s granddaughter as she was reading the love letters sent between them during the war. Telling the stories of growing up together, falling in love, marrying against their parents’ wishes and bringing their son into the world. Right now, you thought the movie was exactly what you needed to help you get over David. There had been a last minute recast for the character of Thomas, your character’s love interest. The original actor had to drop because of a previous commitment. Your new costar was Chris Evans. Of course, the entire world knew who he was, but you had never personally met him. The hope was that he was going to be easy to work with and you wouldn’t have to stress making this movie.

You left the rented beach house early in the morning to make sure you were on set on time. This morning was costume fitting, and then meeting the hair and makeup staff to ensure the right styles and colors were used for your skin tone. A rather sweet and brightly styled woman was measuring your inseam when you heard a knock on the open trailer door. A male’s voice calling out, “Hope I’m in the right place. I was told this is where I needed to get my measurements done.” You turned to see short blond hair and bright blue eyes. He stopped short in the doorway once he saw you standing there with Marion at your feet. A wide beautiful smile crossed his lips. “Oh sorry I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Marion looked up from the floor. 

“You didn’t sweetie. Go over there and take a seat. Me and [Y/N] here are almost done.” Chris did not take a seat. He walked towards you will that smile firmly in place. He held his hand out to you as he spoke. 

“I’m Chris, seems we are going to be falling in love here. I mean…Our characters are going to fall in love here. For the movie. Yeah the movie. Wow, I’m an asshole. I am sorry.” You shook his hand laughing. He was cute and goofy and he had made you laugh. Especially now that was welcome.

“I’m [Y/N]. It’s nice to meet you Chris. You aren’t an asshole. Everyone has times where their minds and mouths don’t talk to each other before something silly comes out.” He grinned though you thought you could see a blush on his cheeks.  
“[Y/N], I think we are going to get along just fine.”


	2. Chapter 2

Word Count: 2287  
Warning: Language

After finishing in wardrobe and meeting your new costar, the day went downhill. Your manager called to let you know you would have to make some kind of statement regarding the breakup. Obviously, your publicist had put enough pressure on him to have him call. He whined for a few minutes before you were tired of listening and agreed just to get him off the phone. “Ugh I hate this so much!” Stomping around the living room of the rental house, you thought about what you wanted to say.

You wanted to be cruel and hurt David as much as he hurt you. Make the whole world hate him and his new little toy. However, you knew it would in the end hurt you as well. You could not face that. So you called your publicist, who was more than ready to write some vicious statement about your parting. As much as it killed you to do it, you took the high road, and had her release a statement that was vague and placed no blame. You just wanted it to be over and to try to move on with your life. That is what you were hoping at least. Briefly reading the statement on one of the entertainment websites only managed to create a hole in your heart again. Throwing your phone down on the couch you buried your face in one of the pillows and cried once more. This time though, you promised yourself it would be the last time. He did not deserve anymore of your tears or your heart.

 

You woke some time later, unsure of the time only that it was still dark outside. Stiffness and a headache from the long bout of crying and the awkward sleeping position, only made you hate whatever day it was. You did not feel rested at all. Pulling yourself up you found it was five thirty in the morning. So, not much before you were to get up for work this morning, anyway. It was going to be a long day.

Thankfully, after taking a long hot shower you made it to the set in plenty of time to be able to find your trailer and have a few minutes to sit in the quiet before the whole start of production. Your mind was oblivious to what else was going on around you as you got out of your SUV. Had you been paying attention you would have noticed Chris parking a few spaces down from you. He pulled out two large cups of coffee and called out to you as you walked towards the row of trailers.

“[Y/N]! Wait up! Damn you walk too fast.” He laughed as you turned in surprise to see him behind you, trying to catch up.

“Oh sorry! I was off in my own world.” You gave him a half smile. It was too early to be happy, at least today. Chris smiled holding out one of the cups of coffee towards you.

“I got this for you. I figured it’s early and we are both awake and that requires coffee. For me at least.” You had forgotten about coffee this morning. Your mind really had left you; you usually lived on coffee until you were awake. Taking the cup you held it in both hands enjoying the heat from the surface.

“Thank you. I don’t know how I forgot to make a cup this morning. Actually I do it’s been a bad week. I’ve forgotten a lot of things.” You took a sip of the coffee bracing for something awful but found it to be perfect. It was sweet and creamy just how you liked it. “This is great thank you. How did you know I liked it sweet?” Chris shrugged as he took a sip of his.

“I took a guess. If I was wrong I was going to give you this one.” He laughed quietly not wanting to tell you, he had looked up information on you the previous night. He may have found an old article on you where you said you loved sweet coffee. It was a hope that the coffee would help you to feel better. He could tell from the previous day you were feeling down and he wanted to change that.

“Well I appreciate it.” The two of you walked together towards the trailers, chatting about the movie and the filming. Both Chris and you said your goodbyes for the moment as you found your trailer. One of the set assistants was already there setting out the portion of the script you would be going over today in the cast introduction meeting. You set your bag down on one of the chairs in front of the mirror and looked around. The interior looked comfortable; it would do just fine for the next few months.

The meeting went well and quickly. Many of the cast and crew had worked together on previous projects so it made for a pleasant morning. Filming was going to start that afternoon after lunch and the last minute details of costumes was ironed out. Two separate sets were built for the project showing the earlier lives and later married life of the couple. The first scene you were doing today had you looking like a teenager with a pretty ponytail and an early thirty’s dress. You could not help it; you took a selfie and sent it to your mom. It was a cute look and you liked the fact it made you feel a little better about the day. She liked the picture, sending back a string of emojis. The woman had just discovered the world of emojis on her phone and now was obsessed. You were going to have to stage an intervention at this rate.

The scene would be the two of you fighting over something insignificant, but to teenagers would feel like the most important thing in the world. You stood watching the crew set up a few minutes before Chris walked up beside you. “Well well Miss Connie, don’t you look a sight.” You grinned as he used your character’s name, seemed like he was wanted to slip into character already.

“Oh it’s nothing, Tommy. You’ve seen this dress a hundred times.” You pulled one of the script’s lines out for added affect. He beamed over at you holding out his arm for you to take.

“I think we should show this place who Tommy and Connie really are.” Nodding you took his arm. Together the two of you walked onto the set and did just that. The chemistry the two of you had on screen was incredible. It felt natural and flowed easily. Just like the two of you had been doing it for years. The director was ecstatic, commenting on how well it was going to portray to the audience. A wrap was called for the day, so the crew could start the prep for the early morning shoot. Chris walked with you as the two of you headed towards the trailers to change out of your costumes. Both of you excited how the day had gone.

Chris looked up seeing a man next to your trailer door he stopped. He knew who it was and was not happy. “[Y/N]…” Pointing towards the man caught your attention. Your heart stopped then proceeded to drop solidly into your stomach. David. The man had come all the way from L.A. and somehow got on set. You should have known, he would come and try to ruin the rest of your day.

“Fuck,” you whispered under your breath. Chris looked over at you concerned.

“Want me to get rid of him? You don’t need that shit.” Looking over to him you gave a half smile, and then shook your head.

“No, I will deal with it. I’m a big girl.” He nodded walking towards the direction of his trailer though he gave David a death glare as he moved. You walked towards David, trying to put on a face that showed the least amount of emotion as possible. He looked like a kicked puppy standing there with his hands tucked into the pocket of his jeans.

“Before you start yelling or saying anything please. Just hear me out. If you want to scream at me after that I will gladly take it.” Stopping a few feet away, you tried to maintain some distance. You did not want to be close to him for fear he would try to touch you.

“Fine, you have five minutes. Go inside, we aren’t doing this out here. I have already been humiliated enough.” David flinched as though he had been slapped. You told the set assistant that was waiting on you to go for the day. You would be fine to change and remove all the makeup by yourself. The woman looked more than happy to leave the tense atmosphere. He sat on one of the small padded sofa chairs while you took the seat in front of the mirror. Again several feet away. “Five minutes.” He nodded looking down at the floor before looking back to you.

“Yeah five minutes. Okay. Well first, I am going to say sorry. Sorry for the whole mess, which is completely my fault. I was weak and ruined the best thing going in my life. I made the decision to cheat and hurt you. It was a mistake that I am going have to live with and think about for the rest of my life. [Y/N], you are the world to me. It crushed me seeing you cry and walk out my door. I was physically sick when I realized what I had done and the extent of the pain I caused you. I am so sorry. You did not deserve any of it. You have been nothing but loving and supportive, even when I didn’t deserve it. Then that statement you released… you could have crushed me. As Lyla did when she told the world what we had done. It ruined so many things. My mother isn’t speaking to me right now. But you did not condemn me. You never could. I know there isn’t a mean bone in your body because you are a good person. Unlike me. Please understand how sorry I am. I am not asking for forgiveness, but I am asking for a second chance to prove that someday maybe I will be worthy of it.” David had tears in his eyes as he spoke. You know there was remorse in his words and it hurt your heart to see him like that.

“David… I know you are sorry. I know the person you are and I believe it.” He looked hopeful as he sat up in the chair. You put your hand up to stop him further. “But I can’t do a second chance. I will never be able to get the sight of her wearing only your shirt wrapped around you as if she was supposed to be there. Or the sight of your kissing her neck like you did to mine. It makes me sick thinking about it actually.” His head went down into his hands, blocking his face. “We are done. What we had is damaged beyond repair. It is over and I need to move on with my life. Figure out what that is without you in it. Please do the same.” You stood up moving to open the door, his sign that he needed to leave now.

David stood wiping his eyes. “I’m sorry, [Y/N]. Someday I am going to prove that we belong together. But I will do what you want for now. Good luck with the movie.” He walked out and you shut the door. Tears were threatening to fall, but after the previous night, you promised yourself you were done crying over that man. You deserved a new start.

You cleaned yourself up, wiping away all the makeup and changed your clothes. Making at least an attempt as looking like you. Not the movie star you, but the you that appeared every morning in the mirror. As you stepped out of the trailer, Chris walked up looking around. “Is he gone? I don’t want to interrupt anything.”

“No he’s gone. He shouldn’t be back. It’s over.” Chris nodded unsure how to respond to it. His hands in his pockets as he looked at the ground.

“Well I know it’s been a long day and you look exhausted but you also look like you could use a beer.” You raised a brow at him. “No, no not like a ‘date’ kinda beer. I mean like a ‘you’re stressed out because your ex-boyfriend is a douche and you need a pizza and a beer’ kinda night.” The words just fell out of his mouth is a mess. Laughing you covered your mouth. He looked nervous but you liked the idea.

“That sounds good. “

“Great. There is this place…” Shaking your head at him.

“No, not going out. I have beer in the fridge at the house. We can order pizza and drink there. I can’t take a crowd or people looking at me tonight.” Chris nodded and looked around trying to play it cool.

“Great, yeah if you want to do that. I’m good with it. I don’t want you to think I’m trying to hit on your or anything weird. Just trying to be a friend. You look like you need one.” You smiled squeezing his forearm in thanks.

“Yeah I think I do. Thank you. Come on, I’m starving.” He followed you to the car and the two of you headed off towards the beach house.


	3. Chapter 3

Word Count: 1950  
Warnings: Language

Walking through the door of the rental, you hung your bag up on the the hook on the wall and kicked off your sandals. Chris walked tentatively behind you looking around the living room.

“Nice place. Yours?” He mirrored your movements and slipped out of his sneakers leaving them by the door.

“Nah, just a rental while we are filming here. I wanted something by the water. No ocean in Tennessee. So I try to soak it up while I can.” He nodded pulling off his jacket and setting it across the back of one of the sofa chairs. You walked into the kitchen, opening the refrigerator. “Beer?”

“Definitely, thanks. So you live in Tennessee? I’ve been to Nashville a time or two. Pretty country.” Handing him the beer you opened your own taking a long swig.

“Yup, born and raised. I love it there. I have a house there close to my parents and brother. I’m within walking distance of my parents’ farm and my brother’s house. Or golf cart distance.” You grinned plopping down on the couch with your beer and phone in hand. “So pizza?” Chris smiled back at you taking a seat on the couch next to you. Making sure he was not too close but not on the other side of the room.

“Oh yeah I’m starving!”

 

Not long after the pizza was delivered, the pair of you ate and chatted. There had been discussion about turning on the television but that idea was forgotten after a while. You were having a good time just talking. “Oh come on, you don’t like the Patriots? What is wrong with you? They are a great team.” You rolled your eyes at him as you finished your bottle of beer.

“I’m from Tennessee. If I didn’t like the Titans, my dad would probably disown me. He has been a fan of that team since they were in Houston. Sorry gotta go with the family.” Chris gave you a look like it was painful to be in your presence. It did not last long he broke out into a fit of laughter after you smirked at him.

“Fine, fine we won’t talk about football. Or sports actually because you are probably going to tell me something awful about another baseball team.” The pizza box sat in between you and him with you turned facing him with crossed legs. You took another piece relaxing back against the arm of the couch. A content smile appearing. “Are you feeling any better? I didn’t like seeing you upset earlier. It was really bugging me.” Looking over to him as you set the half-eaten piece down in the box, you wiped your hands and face on a napkin.

“A little bit, yeah. Thank you. It’s been… it’s been a really hard time. It wasn’t something I saw coming. But I guess not many people see this kind of thing. Not me at least. Maybe I was ignoring the signs, I don’t know.” You gave a halfhearted smile. Chris closed the box moving it to the coffee table. 

“I don’t know everything that went on. It’s not my business. But I do know you got hurt and he is a complete moron for whatever went on. If you ever need someone to talk to, I am here. I know we haven’t known each other that long but I consider you a friend now. Whether you like it or not.” He laughed finishing off the beer. You laughed too moving to squeeze his hand a moment, in thanks.

“You are a good guy, Chris. I guess the only person I told was my dad. Everyone else just heard the rumors. I didn’t want to talk about it. It hurts. A lot.” The rest of the story just spilled from you. The man sitting in front of you made it easy. There was no judging or pity, just someone listening while you poured your heart out. You got through the whole thing and realized you did not cry this time. Maybe it was getting easier with each day.

“Like I said, he is a moron and I was right, he is a douche. [Y/N], thanks for trusting me with that.” Chris smiled then began to clean up the mess you both had made with dinner.

“Chris, sit down I was get it.” You laughed as you fought over the pizza box. He won the struggle bringing it into the kitchen to toss in the garbage. Following not far behind with the couple of beer bottles, you put them in the recycle bin.

“I probably need to head out. We have early call in the morning.” You let a long breath go nodding to him.

“Yes we do. I should grab a shower and get some sleep. I will see you in the morning bright and early.” He left giving you the chance to pick up whatever was left over, shower and climb into bed not too long after. Sending a good night text to your parents, you fell asleep hoping for better dreams.

 

The next morning felt easier. It was beautiful outside and you had a large Yeti of coffee in hand. Half of it was gone by the time you walked into your trailer. The day’s script sat on the counter. Your hair and makeup specialist took little time to get started and prep you for the morning scenes. Which, as you flipped through the pages, happened to be the early life and would be Tommy and Connie’s first kiss. You shrugged; it was just a kiss between the characters. Not as though it was a real kiss. However, your heart did a little flip when you thought about it. No, you were fine. You would get through the scene and be fine. There were going to be many other times during the filming you would have to kiss him. It would be just like any other movie. At least that is what you convinced yourself.

Filming for the morning went smoothly as it did the day before. Chris was professional, only laughing and flubbing one of the lines a couple times. By the time the kiss scene came you had been relaxed enough to not worry about it. It was supposed to be an awkward first kiss for two teenagers in the nineteen-thirties. The kiss turned into something definitely not awkward. Feeling Chris’s lips on yours, warm and softer than you had imagined, it was different. A spark of something there. You were growing distracted until that moment the director called out, “Cut!” He wanted to redo the scene. It didn’t feel innocent enough for what they were going for. Chris looked off. Like something was wrong. But there wasn’t time to ask just now. It took another three takes to get down the desired effect. By that time you were not sure what was going on in your mind and certainly not Chris’. He looked like he ate something rotten. Excusing himself quickly, he ran back to his trailer. Lunch was called, sending you back to yours. 

You did not want to admit that you liked the kiss, very much. It was too soon. Way too soon. It was just now two weeks since the break up and you were not ready for anything more. Not kissing, or dating, hell not even ‘liking’ someone. No, you were going to push it out of your mind, just finish the film and figure out life afterwards. Lunch came and went. The rest of the afternoon Chris seemed back to him normal self. You tried to put it out of your mind, to focus on work.

The following two months continued like that. You focused on working and having some fun when you could. Chris had become a close friend and the two of you talked or texted often throughout the days whether you were working or not. A few times a week you would hang out, outside of filming. Getting to know each other like normal people. Not just the personas of who the world thought you were. One long weekend, while filming was on break, you went home to Tennessee while he returned to Boston. You got the chance to spend time with your parents and go horseback riding with your brother. Your family noticed how you would be checking your phone and laughing at messages that would come through. None of them said a word. They liked seeing the happy smiles and hearing your laugh again. Whatever or whoever was causing it, they approved of.

That Sunday night after the family dinner, you sat down on the couch next to your father as he flipped through to find the Titans game. “Who are they playing this week, dad?” Just as you asked, he found the channel and you saw the opposing team, the Patriots. You burst into giggles, searching your pockets for your phone.

“It’s on the kitchen counter next to the sink. That boy better not be a Patriot’s fan.” You froze looking over at him. How did he know? Hell, how did he even know you were talking to a ‘boy’?   
“Daddy, I don’t know what you are…” He put a hand up to stop you.

“[Y/F/N] [Y/M/N], don’t even try it. You have been laughing and grinning at that damn phone all weekend. You like him, or her. Don’t care either way. At least admit it to yourself if you aren’t going to admit it to me.” Sitting quietly there for a second, looking down at your clasped hands. He was right, which happened often. You put your head down in your hands. The last couple of months getting to know him and the good person he was, had been wonderful. You had gained a new friend who helped you through the awful ending of your last relationship.

“Shit. Daddy, I do like him. What am I supposed to do? I don’t know if I am ready to like someone.”

“Well for one, don’t cuss around your mama; you know she gets pissed at me for that. Second, it’s too late. You already like him. There is nothing to do about that now. Trying to bury it down deep won’t make it better either. You will have to figure out if you are ready for something. But you will never find out unless you take a step towards it. Baby girl, you need a new start. Who knows if this is it. If it isn’t then fine. If it is, then you could be meeting the love of your life. Give yourself that chance. You never know, this boy could think you smell like Bigfoot and you wouldn’t have to worry about it. Now hush so I can watch the kick off.” He winked at you as he patted your leg. You rolled your eyes at him, hopping off the couch to find your phone.  
Finding it just where he had said, you found there were seven new messages from Chris. Obviously, he was going to be watching the game and was gladly giving you shit over the odds of the winner. The rest of the night, you messaged back and forth, your heart beating hard in your chest every time one of his messages came through. You felt like a teenager with a first crush.

“Fuck, I have it bad.” Resting your head on your knees, you tried to decide if you were going to say anything to Chris when you got back to North Carolina. Could you risk losing a friend if he did not feel the same? Or could you risk losing your heart if he did…


	4. Chapter 4

Word Count: 1656  
Warning: Language

 

You went to bed that night thinking of the whole situation. Everything felt so jumbled up in your mind making it difficult to make sense of things that previously made perfect sense. It was probably due to the fact; you finally admitted to yourself that you had feelings for Chris, that you had always had feelings for Chris. However, with everything you had gone through, you did not want to think about the possibilities of what you would do once you gave yourself a chance to feel again. You tossed and turned the whole night. By the time you woke up the next day you were a bitchy zombie. Jake, your older brother, let himself in through the sliding glass door that looked out over the pond. You sat at the counter with a cup of coffee trying to decide how to plan your day, as you were going back to North Carolina today.

“Well good morning, Sunshine. I take it that is the only cup so far. You look like hell.” With an over sugary sweet smile you gave him the finger. He laughed moving over to give you a side hug. “Love you too sis.” The only response from you was to take another sip from your Tinkerbell mug. Jake poured himself a cup, leaving it black. You never understood drinking coffee like that. It was like drinking bitter gasoline. “Are you leaving today? Or are you going to try and avoid him for another day?” Setting the cup down, you rubbed your face before putting your chin on your hands.

“I am not avoiding him and yes I have to leave today. I have a couple scenes tonight that I have to shoot.” Jake raised a brow at you as he took a long sip of his coffee.

“Okay since you are leaving I will email the bills for the vet visit and the farrier quote for the horses. You still plan to look into more goats? If so we are going to have to expand their house and fence.” You nodded letting a smile creep onto your face. The three goats currently making a mess in their fenced area outside the barn were your little loves. You wanted more to add to their fun little bunch.

“Yeah, but I wanted to make sure the vet cleared these guys before we added any more.” He nodded his agreement but had not taken his eyes off you. You knew what he was doing. He was trying to gauge your mood before he started to get into your personal life.

“Tell me about the guy. And don’t give me that shit, ‘what guy.’ [Y/N/N], he makes you smile. I just want to make sure you are okay. You are my baby sister and I love you. The hurt that asshole caused messed you up. I know it. But you are actually smiling now.” You hated it when he went all ‘big brother’ on you. Jake, though, did love you. So you relaxed your position and sighed.

“He is my costar. Nothing is going on. We just talk a lot and text. He has helped me a lot recently and he is my friend.” It was then; your phone pinged with a text message. You did not have to look; you already knew whom it was from. Jake laughed downing the rest of the mug.

“Is that him?” You nodded as you glanced down at the message.

~~Are you ok? You haven’t responded in a while.~~

You set the phone, face down on to the counter, not sure how to respond. Or even sure if you would respond right now. Jake set a hand on your shoulder. “Give him a chance. You deserve something good.”

“How do you know he even has those sorts of feelings?” Your brother rolled his eyes and shoved your shoulder lightly.

“You are an idiot. You may be the smart one of the family but you are an idiot. Trust me, as a guy; he wants something more with you.” There was an argument that was brewing on your tongue but instead you stood up and hugged him.

“God, you are so much like dad. I will figure something out, I just need time.” He returned the hug for a moment before ruffling your hair.

“I know you will figure it out. Just don’t waste too much time. You don’t want to lose the opportunity.” You groaned trying to fix your mess of hair.

“Fine, fine. Go away. I need to get ready to go.”

Over the next hour, you packed up your SUV. You did finally respond back to Chris’s text.

~~Yeah I’m fine. ~~

His return text was quick in response. ~~Fine?~~

The message stared at you for close to thirty minutes before you threw the phone onto your passenger seat. There is sat for the remainder of your almost six-hour trip. More messages came in throughout. Some were from him others from your mom. You were not in mood to answer either. Plus you were driving and refused to get into an accident because of the damn phone. The drive gave you a lot of time to think. Not only about Chris but also about everything. Where your career was going, what may happen over the next few months at home. You were relieved that Chris was not going to be back until the next day. The scenes tonight did not include him, so he was flying back from Boston in the morning. It gave you time to come up with what you wanted to say to him.

 

You drove straight to the set. With the long drive, you did not want to waste any time by stopping by the beach house. The scenes were not too involved and you were finished within a few hours. When you got back to your trailer, you checked your phone. The only message there was from Kaley about sending a few prospective scripts for you to read through. Your heart sunk realizing Chris had not texted you since you got back. The words of your brother coming back to haunt you. You were not trying to scare any one off or push them away. You just wanted some time to figure things out. But honestly, what was there to figure out? There were feelings there; you just had to act on them. If he did not feel the same then you could finish the movie out and go crawl in a hole for a while. No, you were going to think positive and hope for the best.

The drive home from the set was quiet, as the radio in the SUV was off. With it being as late as it was, nearly eleven, you figured the quiet might calm your busy mind to let you sleep. It did just that until you pulled into the driveway next to a familiar car. Then the quiet only made the “oh fuck” that came out of your mouth sound even louder. Chris sat on the front stoop, looking at you as you pulled in. Your heart beat stuttered seeing him. Pulling your bag out of the car and slamming the door you took slow tentative steps towards the house.

“Chris, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Boston until tomorrow.” He could hear in your voice the pausing and fumbling.

“I flew back because I was worried about you. You have barely answered me since yesterday, and that ‘fine’ you gave me is bullshit and you know it.” He stood as he spoke, you walked closer. Guilt flared inside you.

“You didn’t have to do that. I’ve just got… I’ve got things on my mind I am trying to figure out.” The short laugh he gave sounded flat.

“Things on your mind? [Y/N], you went from talking to me constantly to radio silence in a matter of an hour. What the hell is going on?” Chris’s voice grew louder towards the end of his question. He was bordering on yelling. You groaned and grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards the door of the house.

“We are not going to have an argument in the middle of the damn yard at eleven o clock at night.” Unlocking the door, you walked inside, turned on the lights and threw your bag on the chair. Chris followed close behind almost slamming the door.

“We aren’t arguing. We are discussing.” He said as he stood in the middle of the living room. You crossed your arms over your chest; this conversation was not what you envisioned for when you saw him next. “Tell me what is going on. I thought we were close. Hell, I know we are close. What happened? Did I do something to upset you? If I did, I’m sorry. This silence is killing me. Talk to me.” The pleading in his voice hurt your heart.

“You didn’t do anything wrong! I was just trying to have some time to think about a few things.” He stopped to look at you and your voice had grown louder.

“You couldn’t have messaged me back and said that? Come on [Y/N]. What is so difficult that you can’t talk to me about it? Damn, over the last few months we have told each other everything. At least I have told you everything. By the sounds of it I am starting to doubt you have with me.” Your temper flared as you stood there before him.

“Fine you want to know what I was thinking about? I was thinking about you, you ass. I like you. Like, really like you. And it scares the shit out of me.” The words just fell out of your mouth.

Chris’s jaw dropped. It was not a response he had been expecting. It rendered him almost speechless. The only thing he could manage to say was, “Oh…”


	5. Chapter 5

Word Count: 2793   
Warnings: Language and fluffy 

“Oh.”

Chris stared at you in total shock. His answer felt like a punch to the stomach. Your mind whirling with what felt like rejection. Stomping off to the kitchen you pulled an open bottle of wine out of the fridge and poured a rather large glass for yourself. He stood in the same spot in the living room unsure of what to say.

“Just go home Chris. I’m sorry I said anything. It won’t affect work or the movie, okay? But please go.” It was difficult to look at him so you just concentrated on your glass as you stood at the kitchen island. He walked into the kitchen slowly, as though he were afraid to startle you.

“I don’t want to go, [Y/N]. I was just surprised to hear you say that. I mean, come on, why would you, this amazingly talented and wonderful woman, want a dork like me? I have had this huge crush on your since walking into that trailer. Holy shit, I think my heart stopped when I saw you.” You looked up quickly at him. Not sure if you could believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. “I knew I couldn’t act on them. You had been so hurt by that asshole and you needed a friend. So I wanted to try to be that friend. You know what?” You shook your head at him.

“What?” Chris had moved close but stopped before getting too close.

“We became good friends. It felt good. I knew I couldn’t have more than that with you but I was happy, am happy being your friend.” Letting go a breath you had been holding.

“So you mean you just want to stay friends?” He put up his hands quickly.

“No, no. Not what I mean. Shit, what the hell am I trying to say? [Y/N] I meant I don’t want you to think that I only became your friend because I wanted to take advantage of it. You have become a real friend.” You canted your head looking at him as you leaned against the island.

“So, you are my friend. And again it sounds like you just want to be my friend.” A look of confusion on your face. Chris raked his hand through his hair.

“Fuck. This is not coming out right. I am nervous as hell right now and my brain obviously can’t get my mouth to say anything right. Okay, let me try again.” Taking a long pull from the wine glass, you stared at him. The sweet taste and bubbles helping to settle your stomach that was doing flips as Chris paced back and forth in front of you. “[Y/N], I like you a lot. I have since day one. I was lucky enough that you let me become your friend. But I want more. I want to be more than your friend. I want you to see that there are guys out there that aren’t lying, cheating fuckers. Well maybe not other guys out there, but see that I am not like that.” You laughed as he fumbled through what he was trying to say. Finally getting to the point.

“So if I understand you now, you like me?” He laughed quietly taking a tentative step closer.

“Yes. I like you.”

“What do we do then?” Crossing your arms over your chest, you looked back at him. Chris shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

“Maybe we should go out. See how things go, being more than friends. Like normal people.” You bit your lip as though you were thinking very hard over the offer. When truly, you were trying not to throw up. Your heart furiously in your chest.  
“I think that is a good idea. When?” 

“Tomorrow? I know you are off the afternoon. I should be done by six. Maybe pick you up here by seven?” 

“Seven is good. So tomorrow?” He nodded, as everything felt a bit awkward now. Why did it have to be awkward? This man had been your friend for the last several months. You had told him things you had not told anyone else. Now, it was awkward.

“Yes, tomorrow. Umm I should probably go. It’s late and umm yeah.”

“Yes it is… late.” 

“Okay, see you tomorrow, [Y/N].” He walked towards the door. You followed behind, to see him out. As he opened the door, he turned back startling you and causing you to bump into him.

“Oh sorry. I wasn’t….” Chris laughed, relaxing his stance.

“Can I hug you at least? I have missed you this weekend. Not talking to you since last night sucked.” A flush of blood surged to your cheeks and you smiled shyly.

“Yeah you can hug me. I missed you too Chris. It was just… hard to concentrate on my thoughts about you when you were right there. I needed a step back for a moment.” He took the moment to step forward with his arms out, enclosing them around you in a tight hug.

“I understand that now. I’m sorry for acting like an ass. But I promise I will make it up to you tomorrow.” Returning the hug you squeezed tight. It felt good in his arms. You wanted to continue the feeling but he slowly pulled back. His face gave the impression it was reluctantly. “See you in the morning.” Chris walked towards his car throwing a grin over his shoulder. You waved like an idiot as you leaned against the doorframe. As he drove off the realization hit you that you were actually going on a date with Chris. Not just friends hanging out and having a pizza. A real date.

“Fuck, what did I get myself into?” Rubbing your face, you closed the door and went upstairs to get ready for bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow.

 

After a fitful sleep, two large cups of coffee and an hour in the hair and makeup chair you were ready to get work started for the morning. The crew was setting up the shot as you sat in your chair waiting for the director to call you into the scene. Your phone started going off with a FaceTime message. Jake, for whatever reason, was calling. “Yes Jake? I’m kinda working here.”

“Well don’t you look all fancy ‘Miss I’mma super star actress.” Rolling your eyes at him through the screen you asked again.

“What do you need Jake? I don’t have much time.” He laughed as he moved the phone to show a beautiful black horse.

“Seems this girl right here needs a new home. She is great with other horses and…”

“Yes. I want her! She is gorgeous. How old is she? Where did she come from?” You excitedly sat up in the chair and squealed causing a few odd looks from those around you. Jake laughed petting the horse’s nose.

“She is five and has all her papers and looks pretty healthy. Going to have the vet check her out before I load her up in the trailer. I figured you would want her so he is already on his way.” Your brother knew you well.

“I hope Boots and Talladega like her. Jake you are the best.”

“I know, I know. Glad you appreciate that. Now did you tell that guy you like him yet? You look like you are in a better mood. Get a little something last night when you got back?” He wiggled his eyebrows with a smirk. You did not realize at that point in the conversation, Chris had walked up behind you, now he was trying not to laugh.

“Ugh, Jake you are worse than mom, you nosey ass. I have to go. Send me the info when you get her home please.” Turning the phone off, you did not wait for him to say goodbye. You leaned back in your chair with a groan.

“So you told your family about me?” Chris whispered in your ear, causing you to scream and jump out of the chair. He had a wide grin on his face.

“You scared the crap out of me!” He continued to grin at you. It was infectious and you could not help but start to smile. “And maybe.”

“Sounds like a yes. I think I like it. Don’t worry I told my mom, well she actually dragged it out of me, but she knows I have this giant crush on you.” Laughing you turned to sit back in your chair. Chris came around to sit next to you. He looked so handsome in old military costume. Just looking at him made your cheeks flush.

“Fine, yes I told my brother and my dad. Who probably told my mother. They noticed how we were texting all weekend. So they got nosey.” A look of pure happiness crossed his face. If you were telling your family there must be something there for you. He tried to give you that nonchalant look again as he turned to watch the set. It was not fooling you but you were not going to push the issue.

“So where are you taking me tonight?” You looked at him out of the corner of your eye, trying to play him at his own game.

“It’s a surprise. Don’t worry you’ll enjoy it.” That did not give you any information.

“Well how am I supposed to know what to wear?” That damn smirk of his appeared again. 

“Wear that red and blue swirled dress. That looks gorgeous on you.” You raised a brow at him. If you remembered correctly, you had only worn that dress once during the whole time you had been in North Carolina.

“Okay, if you like it that much.” Before either of you could continue the director called you both to the scene. The morning was busy with trying to get as much done before the afternoon shots with Chris and change of location.

 

By the time the afternoon started to turn into evening, you were trying to calm the butterflies in your stomach. Chris would be at the house in little less than an hour. You had showered and pulled out the dress and sandals. The things that were most difficult were your hair and makeup. Makeup wise you did not want to look over done. Not that you could ever do what the makeup artists did to you on a daily basis. You wanted to look like you, just a prettier version. Once that was finished you worked on your mess of [Y/H/C] hair. Finally getting it up into a loose but pretty bun. The doorbell rang as you slipped into your sandals. Of course he was two minutes early. As you opened the door, looking at the man standing there it took a moment to remember to breathe. Chris looked amazing in a khaki colored pair of dress pants and a white long sleeved dress shirt with the top button undone. “Wow, [Y/N] you look… just wow.”

You beamed at him. It felt good that he thought you were beautiful. “Thank you. You look so handsome. Let me grab my purse and we can go.” He nodded sliding his hands into his pockets. 

The car ride started off quiet, both of you nervous and afraid to say the wrong thing. “[Y/N] I’m sorry. I don’t want this to be weird. I want you to have a good time tonight.”

“I think you are worrying too much. I always have a good time with you. Remember we have been out so many times before. They just weren’t technically dates. So this should be easy. Like before, just with more feelings.” Chris looked over at you a moment as he tried to read your face.

“True. Okay easy then. Let’s try for that.” You moved your hand over to his and squeezed to show him it would be all right. But you did not expect him to squeeze back and hold tight to your hand. He did not want to let go. There went your heart; it was now somewhere lodged in your throat beating at ridiculous rate. You wanted your hand to stay in his, so there you left it. The smile he gave you as you did just that made your toes curl. Damn this man was going to kill you one way or another. You felt like a school girl on a date with the football star.

The restaurant was situated on a grassy area that looked over the beach. While there was dining inside Chris had reserved a table outside under the stars. There was a small band playing with several couples dancing in the middle of the tables that were scattered about. Twinkling lights ran the edges of the outside area. It was beautiful, quiet, and just perfect. With the wine ordered, he stretched his arm across the table and took your hand in his. Your mind started over thinking everything again. Like should you be feeling this way? He was your friend. Your friend who was now looking at you like more than a friend and was holding your hand. However, it felt good, it felt right.

“Stop trying to over analyze this, [Y/N]. It’s dinner. If you don’t like it then we will go back to being friends. I promise.” Fear flashed in his eyes the moment he said it. But he was a man of his word and would never force you to do something you did not want to.

“You know me too well. I’m sorry I know. I over think everything. But don’t think I don’t want to be here with you, I do. It is just a big step for me.” This time he was the one to squeeze your hand in reassurance.

“How about we not worry about it? Let’s have a good time. Tell me about your new horse. You were so excited today.” Chris knew what to say to distract you from yourself. The conversation after that flowed easily just as it always had with him. You told him all about the new horse as well as your other two back home. He went on to tell you stories of learning to ride for a movie years back then falling off and bruising his tailbone. You laughed so loud you had to cover your mouth. When the meal came each of you fed the other a bite of your meals just to try them out. After finishing and chatting for a little while longer Chris stood up holding his hand out to you. “Dance with me?”

You bit your lip nervously as you took his hand and stood with him. He drew you alongside of him and out onto the dance floor. Twirling you around first before he took you in his arms. The two of you danced just staring into the others eyes. It was then you realized this was how it was supposed to be. This was the person who made the world look beautiful and bright. You had spent the last four months getting to know him and becoming his friend. Now there was more. So much more. Closing your eyes, you laid your head on his shoulder drawing close into his arms. Chris leaned his head against yours. Neither of you wanted to move. However, after several songs, you knew it was time to go.

The ride home was similar to earlier in the quiet of it. The difference though was the air about it all. Both of your hands encircled his as he drove back to the beach house. He would look over at you for a moment and you would grin at him, causing him to return the smile. When you arrived home he got out, opened your door, and walked you up to the house. “Do you want to come inside for a bit? We can have a glass of wine.” 

“I want to. But I think it’s best if I go home. I am not going to rush this. I want you to be able to see me as someone you want to be with and who will do anything for you. Especially wait for you. I’m not in a rush nor am I going anywhere. Remember that. I will call you in the morning if that’s all right.” You nodded with tears welling up in your eyes. This man did not know what he was doing to your heart. Chris took your hand and kissed it before walking back to his car. There you stood on the front porch watching until you could no longer see his taillights. It had been a wonderful night. 

“Oh shit, I have it bad….”


	6. Chapter 6

Word Count: 2133  
Warnings: Language and fluff =)

 

Once Chris had driven away, you finally went into the house. Everything felt different. Everything looked better. You were past your crush and heavily into liking this man. There was not so much fear anymore. Getting to know him, the man he was, helped that. He showed you how you should be treated whether as a friend or as something more. Tonight had been wonderful and you felt like you were going to burst out of your skin with excitement. There was no way you were going to be able to sleep at this point. At least not until you got rid of some of the energy surging through your veins. You turned up the music on your phone and took a shower first thing. Singing at the top of your lungs and dancing in the shower stall. The dance party continued for at least another thirty minutes in the bedroom after you had gotten your pajamas on.

As your body started to tire out, you received a text message. You looked at the clock and realized it was just after midnight, your heart started to beat wildly thinking something was wrong. Running over to your phone, you saw it was from Chris.

~~You awake? I can’t sleep.~~

  
Sighing loudly you climbed into bed, giving yourself a few moments to let your heart rate return to normal.

~Actually yes I am. Your text just scared the shit out of me.~

His return text was quick.

~~Sorry. I know it’s late. I just couldn’t sleep. Honestly I am too hyped up from our date.~~

You read over the words several times before you responded. It boggled your mind that he was feeling the exact same way you were right now.

  
~I am too. I’ve been dancing around like a mad woman trying to get rid of some of this energy.~

~~I debated going for a run but it’s late and I don’t need an ax murderer hacking me to death. The headlines would suck.~~

You laughed aloud, shaking your head. The man was insane.

~Yeah it would be awful. “Captain America can’t hack it”~

~~LOL Wow that’s even worse. Really glad now I didn’t go.~~

Smiling, you settled back into bed. As you thought about it, you did not have to be on set until the afternoon. You had scenes with some of the supporting actors in the movie. The scenes with Chris would not be until the day after. They were fewer now that the movie was close to finishing. Only two more weeks to go, then you would head home for a month before you were slated for your next filming. Since you did not have to be up early, you made the choice, flipped through your contacts and hit send. Chris picked up almost immediately.

“I wasn’t expecting a phone call. Just thought we would text until one of us crashed.” That damn voice of his made your stomach do a flip as soon as your heard it.

“I know. But neither of us can sleep and I wanted to talk. We can go back to texting if you want.” In your mind, you were yelling ‘please say no, please say no!’

“No, no. I’m glad to hear your voice. Didn’t think I would get to talk to you till tomorrow. Though I guess it is tomorrow now.” You were sure you could hear a smile in his voice and it made your cheeks flame. Just as always talking with Chris was easy and was effortless. The pair of you getting to know each other in a different way. He asked questions he had always wanted to know, like your favorite book and what was your go-to snack. Then when you asked, he told you all about his favorite pet as a child and how his sisters used to torment him when they were younger. It was close to three in the morning by the time either of you realized it. Chris said he wanted you to sleep even though he could keep talking to you for the rest of the night. Begrudgingly you said goodnight, falling asleep not long after.

 

Hours later, you were woken by an annoying buzzing sound. The fog in your brain slowly dissipating as the noise stopped then sounded again just moments later. It was then you realized it was your phone vibrating on the bedside table. Not bothering to look to see who it was you answered with a sleepy, “hello?”

“I have been trying to call you for an hour. Have you been sleeping this whole time?” It was Chris and he sounded way too awake for going to bed so late.

“Yes, some of us require more than four hours of beauty sleep to function. Why have you been calling me for an hour?” You had not pried your eyes open yet.

“Wow so I get to tell you this? That’s amazing.”

“Spit it out Evans.” The level of your patience was dwindling quickly. Chris laughed in your ear.

“[Y/N] you were nominated for best actress for Deep dark corner. They announced it this morning.” Your end of the line went very quiet. This had to be a dream, how was it possible for one, that you did not know the nominations were today and two… how the hell were you nominated? “[Y/N]? You better not have fallen back asleep on me.”

“No, no I’m here. Holy shit. Am I dreaming? Fuck. I’m awake. Oh my God, Chris!” Sitting up quickly in bed you covered your mouth as you screamed your excitement. He laughed on the other end of the phone as he listened to you. Hearing your joy made him grin and it just added to his own excitement for the surprise he was now planning. As you were trying to calm down your phone vibrated again with another call. This time from your manager. “Chris can I call you back? My manager is calling and I know he had got to be freaking out too.”

“Of course. Call me back when you can, if not I will probably see you on set later.” Saying your goodbyes, you switched over to the other line. Mike, your manager, was beyond excited. He, too, had been trying to call you for hours. In the time you were on the phone with him seven more texts and three phone calls came in. Every person you knew wanted to say congratulations and give their love. After talking to Mike, you called your mom who kept you on the phone for thirty minutes. Every time you tried to say you had to go she kept talking. Finally you just took the phone with you to the bathroom so you could pee, because she was going on about how proud she was and how she knew that movie was going to put you on the map.

Towards the end of the phone call, she finally slowed down to ask, “Who are you taking as your date to this thing?” That question stopped you in your tracks. It was not something you had thought about yet. She mentioned something about taking your father or Jake. Chris popped into your mind but it was probably too soon to ask him something like that. It was a huge deal, and maybe he was not ready to define whatever was going on between you. As soon as you got off the phone with your mother, your favorite designer called. He was lesser known in the design world but you had bonded over pretty dresses one visit to New York. Since then you used him more for your dresses and outfits than anyone else. He called to ask what you wanted to look like and how he was going to send an assistant out this week to measure you, so that he could get started with the designs.

It took hours for you to finally call and text everyone back. You had gotten a long shower and brushed your hair out before heading to the set. As you walked up to your trailer, another text came through. Even though you had taken the name out of your contact list, you recognized the number. David texted to say ‘Congrats beautiful. You deserve it.’ You stared at the message for a moment then decided to not respond. He was no longer important and did not need an answer. Opening your trailer door the scent of flowers hit you. Walking up the entire interior was covered with hundreds of different colored roses. Every bouquet had was multicolored except one. One solid white bouquet sat at your makeup chair. There was a card sticking out with your name on it.

If I could have filled your house with roses I would have. I’m so proud of you. Congratulations [Y/N].  
~ C

Chris remembered from one conversations months ago that your favorite flower was a white rose. How did he pull this together so quickly?! You teared up as you gazed around the room. No one had ever done anything for you like this before. He made you feel more special in the short time you had known him than any other man had in the entire span of the relationship. Wiping your eyes, you pulled your phone from your pocket. As you started to dial there was a knock at your trailer door. You opened it to find Chris standing there with the biggest grin on his face. Not wasting a breath, you launched yourself into his arms hugging him tightly.

“Thank you so much. I can’t believe you did that. You are crazy.” He laughed as he held you tight.

“I wanted to see you smile. But, this is better. And yeah I know I am crazy, crazy about you.” He did it again. Your heart nearly exploded in your chest. Pulling back to look at him you forgot what you were going to say. His blue eyes were staring down at you, causing everything inside you to do the opposite of what it was made to do. Chris’s smile disappeared as he started to look nervous with you looking up at him. However, it was too late for you then, you wanted this. Leaning up on your toes you pressed your lips softly to his. He was hesitant at first to return the kiss but only for a second. Soon his response matched your own as his hand held the back of your head lightly. It was far better than the kisses you had on set. This was real. This was not acting between you and it felt wonderful. Chris was the first to pull back, though it was reluctantly. “That was… great.”

You nodded with a quiet giggle. “It was better than great. It was amazing.” He still held you in his arms as he ran his thumb across your cheek.

“[Y/N] I want this with you. Just you and me. I’m not seeing anyone else. I don’t plan to. You understand that?” His sincerity blew you away. He wanted to be just with you. As much as it scared you, you needed that new start. Just like your dad had said. You wanted that new start with Chris.

“I think I understand. I guess that means you’re my boyfriend Christopher Evans.” As much as you joked, you were just as serious as he was. He laughed stealing another soft kiss.  
“Damn right.”

“So then you wouldn’t be upset if I asked you to escort me to the awards in a month? I need a date and I’m pretty sure I want my boyfriend to enjoy that night with me. Even when I don’t win.” You could only hope now he would say yes. That he would be willing to go public at that point with your relationship.

“[Y/N], I would do anything you wanted. I would love to take you. You sure you want the world to know about the dork you are dating? And you are going to win.”

“You sure you want the world to know the pain in the ass you are dating?” Both of you smiled at the same time.

“Hell yes. I’m proud of you, in case you didn’t get a chance to read the card.” He kissed you again, this time it lingered far longer than the first one. One of the set assistants finally had to break the two of you apart because you had to get ready for your scenes. The poor woman had an awful blush at having to do so. The rest of the day, you were walking on clouds. Between your nomination and now having a defined status with Chris, you could not remember the last time you had been so happy.


	7. Chapter 7

Warning: Fluff and mentions of sex

The following two weeks flew by. With the last of the scenes completed and retakes done for a few of the scenes, it surprised you when the director called, “It’s a wrap.” Everyone clapped and cheered, hugging everyone on set. During the four months of filming, it had become a close-knit group and you were going to miss them all. Tomorrow night would be wrap party that you were looking forward to attending. It gave everyone a chance to say goodbye before they were off to another project.

To be honest that was not the only reason why the time had flown, it was also because of Chris. When you were not working you were spending time together. Every other night you switch between houses to have dinner or watch TV. However, you had not slept together yet. That thought, while you certainly wanted to, scared the crap out of you. Not that Chris would ever push when you were not ready. He was not joking when he said he wanted to take things slow with you. Yes, there had been more kissing, which the both of you enjoyed, a lot. But nothing further than that. It was nice to not have the pressure of it looming over your head. You knew that, unlike other relationships in the past, he was not going to leave if you did not have sex with him right away.

It was hard to keep your relationship quiet on set, as everyone with eyes could see the attraction. Now that you were together all the time, everyone knew. It did not bother you in the least. You were happy and you did not care if the world knew. The only thing that ate at your gut was when the press would get wind of it and would most likely haunt you both all the time. It made things difficult in the past and you did not want anything happening to what you had now. Of course, when you mentioned it to Chris he smiled and told you not to worry about it. Things would work out and don’t let those things get to you. Even after a short time together, he knew how to calm you.

One thing though you had not done in the couple weeks together was tell your family about Chris. While they knew of the man that had you distracted at your last visit you had not elaborated any further with them. You knew Chris had told his mother. He told her everything about you and she was so excited to meet you sometime. Not that you had made plans for that yet. Both of you were scared the other would think it was too soon. So the two of you were cuddled up on your couch watching a movie at the end of your long final day of the project. Your phone started to ring with a FaceTime call coming in. When you fished it out of your pocket, you saw it was from your mom. You were not really in the mood to talk to her at the moment. As you tried to refuse the call you accidentally hit the accept button.

“Oh shit…” Chris laughed as your mom’s face popped up.

“[Y/F/N] [Y/M/N], what have I said about using that language? And who is laughing in the background?” He laughed harder trying to cover his mouth.

“Oh she pulled out the middle name. You are in trouble.” You smacked his shoulder as you looked at your mom through the phone.

“Hey mama. I know, I know ladies don’t use language like that. But I am an adult.” She rolled her eyes at you.

“Well you know I don’t wanna hear that kinda talk. Now who is that boy with you? I can hear him. It is that one that you were texting when you were home? Is he good looking?” Your cheeks flamed red as you covered your face with your free hand.

“Mom, he can hear you, you know.” Chris was doing everything he could to hold in the hysterical laughter. He was doing a really shitty job of it. Your mother beamed.

“Oh you are blushing, [Y/N/N]. That means you like him then. Good, about time. He had better be a nice boy. You don’t need another one of them like that last one. If he ever showed up again he would be getting the business end of my shotgun. Never mind your daddy’s.”

“Oh my God mom could you be any more embarrassing?” Your mother grinned wider.

“Probably, but I will behave now. But you do have to tell me who he is. I like seeing him make you so happy.” With a sigh, you looked over at Chris and moved your head close to his so he would be in the frame with you.

“Mom this is Chris. Chris this is my mom, Gini.” He waved and showed that bright beautiful smile of his. No way would your mom be immune to it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mrs. [Y/L/N].”  
“Call me Gini. Mrs. [Y/L/N] was my mother-in-law and …”

“Mom…” Your mom had that smirk on her face.

“And bless her heart wherever she may be.”

“Mom, that is awful.”

“What? It’s not like I said I hope her hind end is getting toasty down there.” Chris laughed that goofy laugh of his making you laugh at him. “You two are the cutest thing. I bet you will make me beautiful grandbabies, one day.” You stopped laughing immediately while Chris laughed harder at your reaction.

“Okay mom I will talk to you later. I will be home at some point… maybe… eventually.” Your embarrassment had just hit its peak and you were about to break blood vessels in your face with the violent blush you had going on.

“Night baby girl. Behave and you had better bring that boy around soon. We all need to meet him.” Disconnecting the phone, you threw it across the room where it landed on the love seat. You buried your face into Chris’s shirt, praying that maybe someday your mom would not try to send you to an early grave with comments like that.

“I think I love your mom already.”

 

The next morning Chris showed up early with breakfast wanting to get in as much time with you before you both went home. He was going to home to Boston for the next two weeks before he had to go to Ohio for filming Captain America: The Winter Soldier. However, just before he leaves he will be escorting you to the awards as he promised. You had a month off before heading to Canada for three months to film a television show.

As you ate you joked about how your entire family would torture you when you got home, since you were sure you mom had told everyone about Chris. He thought it was hilarious. “Oh it can’t be that bad.”

“You ever met a southern family? Everyone knows now and eventually they are going to demand they meet you. So expect many threats of violence and guns.”

“Well why don’t I just meet them now and get it out of the way? That way everyone is happy and I get to spend more time with you.” You froze mid-chew.

“You want to come home with me? Now? What about your family? I thought you wanted to spend some time with them.” Listening to yourself, you sounded like you did not want him to come home with you. From the look on his face, he took it the same way. “I mean yes I want you to come with me. But I don’t want to mess up your plans, Chris.” He leaned over to kiss the end of your nose.

“You aren’t messing up any plans. I was hoping that I get to spend as much time with you as possible. I go to Tennessee with you and meet your family. Then maybe you will come to Boston and meet my crazy family. We could fly from there to L.A. for the awards before I have to head to Ohio. It’s just a thought though. If you aren’t comfortable with it, I understand. I just want more time with you.” There was no way to keep the excitement from showing on your face as you jumped into his arms.

“Guess you are coming home with me. I apologize now for what may happen. But I am so excited! I can’t wait to show you around.” Chris laughed burying his face into your neck and just inhaling. He could not get enough of you and everything about you.

“Oh my God. That means I am meeting your family soon too. Wow, I hope they like me.”

“You worry way too much. They are going to love you. My mom has asked a million times already when she is going to get to meet you.” Even with the reassurance, there was still a flutter of nerves in your stomach. Nevertheless, you decided he was right and that you worry too much. Now you had to finish packing then get ready for the party tonight.

It took you the rest of the morning and early into the afternoon to get everything finished. You left just a few things out for the party tonight and something to change into in the morning when you left for home. It was decided that Chris would just sleep at your place for the night so you could drop off his rental car in the morning then get on the road. He had gone back to finish packing as well and make sure everything was clean before he left. By the time he had returned you were in the shower. When he heard the shower stop and the door open so he warned you as you walked into the bedroom. “Just so you don’t want out here naked or anything I’m here. Unless you want to walk out here naked… I would be totally fine with that.” You heard him laugh as you grinned.

“Thanks for the warning.” You got ready as quickly as you could. When you were not on set, you tried to keep your beauty routine as simple as possible. Just enough makeup to accentuate your eyes, which you considered your best feature and to cover up anything that needed covering. Drying your hair, then brushing it out you left it to its natural style. Paired all that with a pretty green sundress and flats, you were done.

No one seemed surprised when you walked into together holding hands. You were greeted warmly with hugs all around. There were so many people from the crew you were going to miss. The director gave a wonderful speech about how everyone had grown into a family and how proud he was to work with everyone. Then he talked about the possible release date in eight months and to make sure you were all ready for the press tour. Just as he finished the speech, he motioned for the music to start, and the live band started to play. It was a slow romantic song that you had heard many times on the radio. However, the director did not seem to be finished.

“This filming would not have gone so smoothly if it weren’t for our stars. [Y/N] and Chris, you two have been some of my favorites to work with. Thank you for making everyone’s lives easier on this shoot. I hope it has been as amazing for you both. Show everyone one last time why you were truly made to play Tommy and Connie.” He meant for you to dance first. Chris stood up with his beautiful smile, leading you towards the dance floor. As you started to move to the music, everyone applauded. Soon many others followed and so the night went on. There was laughing and dancing, food and fun. Even in the flats, by the end of the night, your feet were killing you. It was almost midnight when you walked into the beach house. Both you and Chris were exhausted.

“What time did we say we were going to leaving in the morning?” He asked as he plopped down on the couch. His head feel back against one of the pillows.

“Umm early but at this rate I will be happy if we wake up before noon.” He grabbed your hand as you leaned down to steal a kiss.

“How about we leave when we are ready. No rushing.”

“That sounds like a good plan to me.” Kissing him again you moved to pull off your shoes and walk back towards your bedroom.

“You just going to leave me here?” You could see the pouty lip he was trying to throw in your direction.

“Yes and I will tell you why. One, I am completely exhausted. I need my bed. Two, you are a big boy, handsome. You know exactly where the spare room is. And three, if I come back over there and kiss you again I will end up with no clothes on. Normally that would not bother me at all. But right now, I would not want the possibility of falling asleep mid-coitus. So goodnight, baby. I will see you in the morning.” As you walked into the bedroom, you blew him a kiss. He was grinning and blew one back. Closing the door, you had to take a breath. A very long breath. It may not be much longer you could keep from stripping that man down and doing the dirty all night.

It was going to be an interesting two weeks.


	8. Chapter 8

The dream had been wonderful. You were swinging on the tire swing out back of your parents’ house. The sun was warming your face as you looked up towards the sky. It was a beautiful day and the world was right. A brief tickle of the grass grazed your foot as you continued to swing. You felt like you could do this forever. Another tickle passed over your other foot this time lingering longer. After a moment it switched back to the opposite foot. This drew you from the dream and slowly back to the reality of the soft bed. There was another tickle on your foot but this time you giggled quietly as you stretched out. A warm hand wrapped around your ankle. Light fingers started to trail up your leg. “Is there a reason I am awake now when I could still be asleep?”

Chris laughed as he crawled up next to you. He kissed your cheeks, then forehead, nose, then finally your lips. “I figured we could get some late breakfast then head out. That and I wanted to kiss you.” 

“Mmmm well I don’t mind that so much.” Laughing you pulled him close and kissing him long. Initially you did it to tease him, but now it was having the same effect on you. As you wrapped your arms around his neck, you found that he was shirtless. Damn man and his beautiful body. Your hands moved down his muscular back. Chris inhaled quickly as he was not expecting that response. His lips moved down your neck kissing and sucking lightly. “Ahhh.”

He smiled against your neck as his hand skimmed over your hip and up your side. His lips returned to capture yours as his thumb teased the side of your breast. Your hands moved down over his ass giving both cheeks a good squeeze, causing him to pull back and laugh. “Getting a good feel?”

“Oh yes. I’ve wanted to see how firm they were.”

“Is that so? What do you think now?”

“They are nice.” Chris grinned down at you.

“Just nice? Damn I better do more squats. Captain America needs an ass that is better than ‘nice.’”

You giggled as you stole another kiss before crawling out from under him. “Your ass is amazing. All the Captain America fans are going to swoon as soon as you flash it on screen in that suit.” 

Chris groaned as he tried to pull you back down into bed. “Come on, we have plenty of time before we have to be anywhere. I was having fun.”

You made sure to stay just outside of his reach as you looked for your clothes for the day. “Oh no handsome. You said breakfast and I’m hungry.”

 

After a big breakfast of pancakes and bacon, as he promised, the two of you set off on the highway for Tennessee. You had told Chris before about your love of country music but he was given a front row seat to you singing along to the radio as you drove. He leaned back against the car window as he watched you sing “Bottoms Up” by Brantley Gilbert, there was a wide smile on his face. The way you let loose and were yourself in front of him, it made him care for you even more. There you sat without a bit of makeup, your hair pulled back in a messy ponytail, singing at the top of your lungs without a care. It was only a matter of time before he would have to tell you how he was completely under your spell.

The rest of the car ride passed with many more smiles and laughs. You both getting to know the other more than before. Stories told and jokes shared. By the time you pulled up to the house, it was growing dark. It did not take much time for you to unload the car of your belongings and bring them all in the house. Chris was looking through the fridge for something to drink when he heard someone open the sliding door behind him. “[Y/N] you around? Damn. Sorry you are definitely not [Y/N]. You must be the boyfriend.”

Chris turned to see Jake standing there. You came around the corner spotting your brother standing just inside the door. “Jeez Jake I have been home like five minutes. Barging in already? Jake this is Chris, Chris this is my nosey ass brother Jake.” 

Jake walked over, both men shook hands. “Just wanted to know if you wanted to see the horse, since I was over here feeding them. Didn’t know you were bringing someone. If I had I would have waited. I wouldn’t want to find y’all all naked and such.”

Rolling your eyes you pushed your brother’s shoulder. “You are such a pain. Some of us can actually control ourselves.”

“Maybe, but at least I’m not a prude.” You groaned slapping him this time. Chris laughed watching the interaction between you and Jake. “You want to see her or not? I want to get home sometime tonight.”

“Yes I want to see her. Just stop trying to embarrass me.” Jake smirked at you as he walked back out the sliding door. You slipped your hand in Chris’s, following your brother to the barn. 

“Mom doesn’t know you brought anyone with you, does she?” Shaking your head, you tried to look innocent. “Didn’t think so. She would have told the whole town if you had.”

“Why do you think I didn’t tell her?” 

The new horse was stalled next to the other two horses. She was a beautiful midnight black with a small white spot on her forehead. Coming right to the door when she heard the voices, she stuck her head over the stall door to see. You were in love instantly. Letting her smell your hand first, you did not want to spook her. Once she seemed satisfied, she bumped your hand as though she were looking for something. “You spoil her already that she is looking for a treat?”

I didn’t spoil her any more than I do the other two.” Boots and Talladega neighed in the background when they heard your voice. Both coming over for their treats as well. Chris walked over to Boots mirroring what you had done with the new one, letting her sniff his hand. Boots bumped his hand wanting what she thought she deserved. He pet her nose lightly smiling. 

“Well aren’t you a pretty thing.” She responded with another, harder, bump. Both you and Jake laughed.

“There’s a reason her name is ‘Bossy Boots’. She tells you what she wants and won’t do anything she don’t want to.” Jake nudged Boots before walking over to pull three apples out of the bucket across from the stalls.

You turned your attention back to the new horse. “She have a name?” Jake shook his head as he fed Talladega.

“Nope. Figured you would want to find something that fit her. Though I am kinda partial to Appleblossom. Found her when I was going past the orchards off Mason Road.” As you looked at her, you thought it fit. Pretty name for a pretty girl.

“Alright then, Appleblossom it is. Apple for short.” The next hour you all cleaned up the barn and the stalls. Chris jumped right in, offering to help. With the three of you it took far less time than it usually did. Jake went home for the night, promising not to tell your mother about Chris. It left the two of you alone for the night. You made an easy dinner and showed Chris to the guest room. Throughout the day, you had been thinking about allowing him to sleep in the bed with you but it felt like it would cause too much pressure to have sex. In the end, you knew it would happen when it happened and that Chris would wait until you were ready. It just made it difficult at first to fall asleep, especially thinking about this morning.

With it being your first day home, you wanted to sleep in. The movie was done and there were no time constraints. Just spending time with Chris and eventually have him meet the rest of your family. You were lazily still in bed staring up at the ceiling as you were sprawled out under the covers. Nothing like coming home to your bed after months away. Chris had been up for a little bit; you had heard him walking down the hall then down the stairs a little bit ago. The smell of coffee started to creep into the room in an attempt to pry you from your bed.

He was sat at the kitchen island with a cup as he read one of the newspapers that was there. Clothed in nothing more than a pair of gym shorts, your mother found him as she came over to welcome you home. “Baby girl you up… Oh goodness gracious. That girl did not tell me she brought you home with her. She deserves a good paddle for that one.”

Chris nearly spit out his coffee as he laughed. “Umm sorry ma’am. I… well [Y/N] is upstairs... still sleeping…”

“I can one reason why she likes you. Good manners. I like that too. But it’s good to meet you in person now. I’m Gini [Y/L/N].” He shook her hand trying to wipe the coffee that had made its way to his chin.

“Chris Evans, ma’am.”

“Welcome Chris. Glad you came with her. Her daddy and I wanted to meet you. Though make sure he don’t see you like this.” He had forgotten that he was shirtless, his cheeks turning a lovely shade of red.

“It’s not… we aren’t…” Gini held up a hand to stop him.

“I don’t mind as long as y’all are being safe and using something. I want grandbabies someday but after they are married. Don’t be like Eli and me. My Jake was born eight months after our wedding.” She smirked knowingly. Your brain had not fully woken up by the time you made it downstairs. So the complete shock of seeing your mother talking to your shirtless boyfriend took a moment to process.

“Mom?! What are you doing here?” The smile on your mom’s face and the pink on Chris’s cheeks was not a good sign.

“Morning baby girl. Just talking to Chris. Telling him to make sure y’all are being safe in bed.” If you could have shriveled into nothingness, you would have welcomed it.

“Sweet baby Jesus, mother. I swear to God that if you scare him off…”

“I’m not going to scare him off. Isn’t that right Chris?” He looked more mortified than you did.

“Umm I think I am going to go put a shirt on.” Scooting past you with a kiss on your cheek he all but ran upstairs.

“Mother…”

“Oh [Y/N/N] he is something to look at that is for sure. Definitely some beautiful babies.”

“Mom we haven’t slept together yet.” She looked over at you, as though you had grown an extra head over night.

“Why the sam hell not? You can’t tell me you don’t feel something for him. Because that is just obvious.” You groaned rubbing your face. There was no way you were going to make it through this conversation without coffee.

“I’m trying to take my time. Look what happened last time I rushed things.”

“That is completely different. This boy ain’t nothin’ like David.” Even your mother could see how different this was, even from the little time meeting Chris.

“I know mom. I just want it to be right.”

“Fine. But that boy is… well I can see why they picked him for Captain America.” She winked at you as she started walking towards the door. “Anyway, dinner tonight girl. ‘Round six and bring a pie. Daddy has been itching for one.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Chris came back down as you were sipping at your coffee mug.

“Is it safe?” You laughed because he had no idea what was in store for dinner that night.

 

The morning and afternoon consisted of you showing Chris around your land. You introduced him to the goats and went for a walk by the pond. By five-thirty, you were finished getting ready before you pulled the peanut butter pie you had made out of the fridge. Chris was quiet as you walked hand in hand to your parents out. “You okay?” He looked over with a brief smile.

“I’m just hoping your dad likes me.” Squeezing his hand gently, you kissed his cheek.

“My dad is going to like you. Don’t worry. He is really laid back. Just don’t talk football with him.” He laughed as you bumped his hip.

Your father was seated out on the porch as you walked up. “Heya daddy.”

“Evening sugar. Mom told me you were bringing a friend. Figured I’d wait out here so she doesn’t meddle.” He held his hand out to Chris as you climbed the stairs. “Eli [Y/L/N]. Nice to meet you.”

“Chris Evans sir. Very glad to meet you. [Y/N] has told me all about you.” 

“I’m sure my girl has. Oh pie… you just made my night.” Eli took the pie from Chris before walking quickly in the house. “Gotta put it in the fridge make sure it don’t melt before I get to it.”

Chris seemed to relax a bit as you followed into the house. Jake was already there setting the table as your mother told him to. Thankfully, your mother behaved herself through dinner. She asked about Chris’s family and home life. Jake saved him after a little while asking your mother about when the county fair was coming and if she was making preserves for it this year. That had her on a tangent for a good thirty minutes. Enough to have dinner finish up and the table cleared. Your mother smiled bigger than you had ever seen when Chris helped you clean up then wash the dishes. That was a good sign.

Not long after your father asked Chris to join him outside on the porch for a talk. There was a flash of fear in Chris’s eyes but you gave him an encouraging smile. At least with your father there was little risk of him embarrassing you. When they were out on the porch alone, your father took a seat in his chair and looked over the pond. “Does my girl know you love her?” He obviously did not beat around the bush. Chris was not expecting that question.

“Uh no sir. I haven’t told her yet.” Eli gave him that lazy smile.

“You do love her though. I was watching you. You light up anytime she is in the room. That’s the way it should be. I’m still like that with Gini. That woman is my world. Though, God knows she pushes my buttons at times. I still love her more every day. 

[Y/N] is a strong woman. She deserves a good and strong man. She doesn’t need savin’. Just needs someone who will let her shine. ‘Cause my girl shines whether she tries to or not. Takes a strong man to be able to do that.” Chris grinned as he looked down at his clasped hands.

“Yes sir she does. I’m just happy she lets me stay around. I don’t feel like I’m good enough for her.”

“I ain’t gonna lie. No one is good enough for my baby girl. But I like you. She walked up tonight smiling all bright. You made that happen. So if it happens that you end up part of this family I won’t be upset. Come on now, let’s get some of that pie before that greedy son of mine tries and eats it all. It’s good stuff.”

They shook hands once more as they walked into the house. Just looking at the relief on Chris’s face, you knew it went well. It was good to know Chris had won over everyone in your family just as he had you. Not that there was any doubt.


	9. Chapter 9

It was inevitable that your family would love Chris. The rest of your time in Tennessee consisted of several more dinners with your parents. Jake and Chris had gone out one night for beers during the time as well. Jake said it was to save Chris from the whole family but you knew it was for Jake to grill him about his intentions towards you. While you thought the gesture was sweet, it was also somewhat annoying that your brother wanted to meddle in your relationship. They came home laughing, easing the dread you felt in your heart. Chris said they had a great time and how much alike Jake and you really were. You would never admit it to your brother but you loved it that he was getting along with Chris. Jake’s approval meant a great deal to you. It would hurt if he did not agree with your relationship. Now it did not matter, as he loved Chris almost as much as you did.

Oh, shit… Love Chris. You leaned against the fence of the front paddock as you watched your dad work with Apple. She was not rideable yet and needed a lot of work to get used to having a saddle on. Chris had taken a call from his agent, so here you stood coming to the realization that you were absolutely in love with him. It should not have been a new thought. You had been together now a month and it should have been something you had been thinking about. But no, your addled mind and heart had just been enjoying every moment with him. Your heart started to beat quickly in your chest as you leaned your head against the board of the fence. Was it too soon? It had not been long since… No this was different, so much different. Chris is different. He is a great guy who cares about you.

Trying to calm the beating of your heart and your irregular breathing had distracted you enough that you did not hear your father put Apple back into her stall or walk up behind you. “You okay sugar? You are lookin’ like you seen a ghost.” His voice broke through the haze of your busy mind causing you to startle and your heart rate to speed further.

“Oh yeah Daddy, I’m fine. Just thinking.” He gave you that “daddy” look.

“Anything you wanna share?” Shaking your head, you leaned your head back down onto the fence.

“You know it’s okay to love him baby girl.” You did not look up at him. Actually, you started to laugh. It was not that full belly laughing from something funny. The ironic laugh bordered on a whimper. Of course, he knew what you were thinking.

“Dad how do you know me so well?” He pulled you into his arms and wrapped them around you.

“I’m your Daddy. I know the faces you make, I know when you worry. You are worrying about that boy. Which he is one thing in this world you don’t have to worry about. He isn’t like the last one. Jake and I already made sure of that. So when you give yourself that chance you can love him with all your heart.” He always had a way of easing your thoughts and fears.

“Dad you are the best, you know that?”

“Tell that to your Momma. Make sure she knows it too.” Both of you laughed as he gave you one more good squeeze. “Go spend some time with the boy. Enjoy this time before y’all have to head back to work.”

You found Chris getting a couple drinks out of the fridge when you went back inside. “Oh hey, you done out there? I was about to see if you were thirsty.”

Walking up to him you set the drinks on the counter before wrapping your arms around his neck and kissing him lovingly. It lingered few moments before he pulled back with a grin to look at you. “Wow, what was that for?”

“Just wanted to show you how happy I am to have you in my life.” He looked down at you, running his thumb lightly over your cheek.

“I am so glad I met you, that you let me be a part of your life. You all right?” Chris was perceptive just like your father. You nodded as you stole another light kiss.

“I’m fine. Just wanted to make sure you knew it.”

The rest of your afternoon consisted of packing and cuddling on the couch with a pizza. You refused one last family dinner before heading to Boston. Spending time, just the two of you was the only thing you wanted right now. Though it was difficult to not let those three little words slip out. You did not want to scare him so soon. It was a relaxing night watching your favorite movies, the original Star Wars trilogy. It made you smile that he enjoyed how much of a geek you truly were. You fell asleep twenty minutes into Return of the Jedi. When you woke up in the morning, you were very warm as there was a male body wrapped around you, radiating a whole lot of heat.

It was probably some of the best sleep you had in a very long time being all warm curled up next to this beautiful man. If you weren’t scared shitless at the moment you would probably would try to kiss him awake and drag him upstairs to your bed. However, your bladder had a different idea and you found it rather difficult to extricate yourself from Chris’s arms. As soon as you moved just a few inches, he stirred and pulled you closer. Damn man and that inhuman strength. You tried once again to no avail. Fine you would have to resort to drastic measures…

Using something he told you months ago against him, you started to tickle up his sides. His body stirred and jerked slightly. As you waited to see if he moved, you tried pulling back again. Nope… This time you tickled much longer than the first time causing him to wake and start to laugh. Chris pushed your hands away giving you the time to jump off the couch. “Oh thank God!”

“[Y/N] you suck! I didn’t tell you how ticklish I am for you to actually tickle me!” He yelled across the house laughing. You could actually hear him from the bathroom. He was all smiles by the time you returned.

“Sorry but I had to pee! You would not let me go. I was desperate.” Chris pulled you down onto his lap when you had come within distance.

“Just remember babe, revenge is a bitch.” He leaned in nipping your neck causing you to squeal loudly and try to pull away.

“Noooo. No no no. We have to get ready to leave for the airport. You can’t attack me now.”

He laughed with his face buried in your neck. Rolling your underneath him on the couch he continued as did the laughs and squeals from you. Someone knocked on the sliding glass door. Breaking the spell you were both under. Straightening your slept-in clothes, you went to find your brother standing there with both hands on his hips, shaking his head.

“I really did not need that sight stuck in my head. I will have to stick hot pokers in my eyes now.” Rolling your eyes you turned back into the house walking towards the kitchen. “Morning man.”

Jake nodded towards Chris as he stood up from the couch following behind you. “I was just checking if you needed anything before you leave.”

“Nope. As soon as we pack up the truck we are headed out.”

“Okay good. Just thought I’d ask before I head out to the back pasture. I got to fix a few of the posts so I will be out most of the day. Chris it was good to meet you, man. Don’t let my bossy sister push you ‘round.” Jake shook Chris’s hand as you rolled your eyes.

“Whatever Jake. I will see you in a few months.” Ignoring your foul expression, he moved over to hug you tight enough to make you gasp for breath.

“I will be watching you win from the comfort of my couch, Miss Fancy Pants. Try not to fall on your face. I won’t let you live it down for the rest of your life.” Your brother always knew the way to make you smile even when you did not want to. Chris shook his head laughing.

“You two are me and my siblings to a ‘T’.”

 

With a quick goodbye to your parents, you headed to the airport. There was a short delay for a storm before you were able to take off. Before you knew it, you were walking into Chris’s house with a dog jumping on you. His enthusiasm knocked you back into Chris. “Dodger, down. You can attack and kiss her once we are actually in the door.”

He was not listening; he was far too excited to meet the new person and then jump all over Chris who he missed. Chris’s parents had been watching Dodger this time while he had been filming. Most of the time he brought him with him on location. After you were both, able to unload the bags into the bedrooms Dodger got all the attention he wanted from you. He was now laying on your lap with his belly up as you rubbed it. Chris shook his head looking down at you and the dog. “Dodger you stole my girl. That’s my spot.” The dog turned his head to look at Chris before yawning wide then going back to having his belly rubbed. That was how the first week went. Dodger did not leave your side while you were there. You were happy to have the dog’s approval. Though it made sleeping a little difficult. He wanted to be up on the bed with you for a little while then would jump off and go to Chris’s room for a little while then come back again.

Meeting Chris’s family the third day for Sunday dinner had been an event. His parents, his sisters and brother were all there. The family was all very happy to meet the girl Chris had been talking about for months. It had been a wonderful meeting and you found that he joked and teased his siblings almost as much as Jake teased you. Chris’s mom, Lisa, had sat down beside you moving Chris out of the way to talk to you. She was so sweet asking about your family and your house in Tennessee. Her excitement for the upcoming awards for you made you feel so welcome. This was a family you could see yourself becoming a part of. At that thought, you almost slapped yourself. You could not get ahead of yourself and the relationship. He did not know how you felt about him and you had not made love yet. Therefore, the marriage idea probably should wait just a bit longer.

The second week of the Boston visit consisted of some sight-seeing, and a whole lot of reading scripts for both of you. The television show you were doing a story arc for, had four scripts you needed to memorize. While Chris had to make sure, he knew his lines for Captain America: Winter’s Soldier backwards and forwards. Both of you were laying across from each other on his couch while Dodger slept upside down on the floor just below you. Many pages and lots of food sat around the coffee table. It was almost as it was a typical day at home. Honestly, it felt right and it felt like you had been together for years. Spending everyday together for almost a month, neither one of you had become sick of the other. There had not been any fighting and all the families were happy. How often did that really ever happen? Maybe it was a sign that you were getting your new start.

The trip to Los Angeles was a breeze. Though it was also bittersweet. You only had three more days left with Chris before you both had to part for your new projects. He had barely let go of your hand the whole trip but you agreed that once you departed the plane that you would ride separately to the house. Due to the vast amount of celebrities that were coming into town for the awards, the paparazzi was everywhere. The flashes from the cameras were nearly blinding as you retrieved your luggage. Some were asking if you were bringing anyone to the awards, others were telling you to turn to look at them.

You tried to be as nice as you could, smiling and deflecting the questions as you could. Chris was somewhere in the airport. There was no way you would try to text him right now to find out where. Getting out of the airport unscathed was your primary target now. Chris met you at his house not too long after you arrived. He had given you his key and so you waited for him. When he arrived, he looked exhausted. “Those people at the airport are a bunch of vultures. I didn’t think I was going to make it out alive.”

Laughing you hugged him close. “Well we are here now. We can sleep before the whirlwind of tomorrow.”

“Hey it’s all about you tomorrow. I don’t have a worry in the world other than to make sure it’s a great day for you. Just tell me what I can do for you.”

“Show me where I can sleep and then I will worry about the rest tomorrow.” Throwing his arm over your shoulder, he showed you to the guest room. You shook your head at him. “No I want to sleep in your bed tonight. I want to curl up with you tonight.”

Chris looked down at you in surprise. “You sure? You don’t have to…”

“We aren’t doing anything more than sleeping tonight. Got it?” He laughed as he led you towards his room. Both of you fell asleep quickly from the sheer exhaustion of the day and slept better than you had in a while. It was late morning by the time you were awoken with the smell of fresh coffee. He had gotten up to make you a cup and was waving it under your nose to see if you would actually respond. It did not take long.

“You seriously are the best, you know that?”

“I know.” Chris kissed your forehead as you sat up, taking the cup from his hand. “You ready for tonight?”

“No. I am petrified of falling in front of millions of people.” The coffee was of course perfect. The warmth of it seeping through you and calming your nerves.

“Number one, I would never let you fall, ever. Two, you have nothing to be scared of. You are going to win and everyone is going to be cheering for you. We will have a great time. Okay?” You nodded like a good little child but those fears were still there in the forefront of your mind.

Your designer friend, Mijael, showed up an hour after you got a shower with his entourage of makeup, hair and his assistant. All prepared to ensure no one would ever forget your name. The living room was turned into your personal area as you were prepped for the night. Chris took pictures of you with your hair in curlers and one of the girls painting your toenails, sending it to your brother for him to show your parents. Chris and Jake had been texting back and forth since you left Tennessee. They had been joking about you and were fast becoming friends. That could be a dangerous thing.

You were sure that Chris had to be bored to tears but he sat watching you the entire time as you were brushed, buffed and polished. Thank God, he did because he kept you sane while Mijael worked his magic. Mijael sent Chris up to get dressed in his tuxedo as the girls brought you to the spare bedroom to get you into your dress. That was adventure in and of itself. After you slipped on the special new lingerie you bought to wear underneath they helped you slip into the mess of blue and black material. Once it was settled in place and zipped up, it was hard to believe you were looking at yourself.

Mijael wanted “dramatic” and boy did he deliver. Your lips were a blood red with a light tinge of color on your cheeks. The dramatic dark smoky color around your [Y/E/C] eyes, made them pop brightly. The style of your hair was pulled back in a twist on the back of your head with part left loose to wave on the right side. The dress made your jaw drop. It was midnight blue and black with one strap that wrapped around your right shoulder. The colors swirled around together and were almost iridescent. The skirt billowed out slightly and had a modest train behind you, with a sweetheart neckline and a low back. It was gorgeous and that wonderful man made it comfortable. You would be able to walk and sit in it without an issue. Everyone wanted to get the effect of you walking down the stairs to meet Chris at the bottom. Mijael was taking a video of it as you descended the stairs. Chris’s eyes went wide as you smiled down at him. The whole effect of the hair, makeup and dress stunned him into silence.

Once you met him at the bottom of the stairs, you slipped your hand into his. He looked sexy as hell in his tuxedo, but you knew he would. “You ready for this handsome?”

“[Y/N]… I don’t even know… just holy shit… I… fuck you look gorgeous.” Everyone laughed as he stumbled over the words. He was afraid to touch you and ruin something but you grabbed him and kissed him hard. The lipstick you wore was not coming off so you did not have to worry about it smearing all over him or wearing off throughout the night. Chris seemed to like that idea very much as he stole another kiss as he pulled you close. Mijael took several more pictures for you on both of your phones so you could send them to all the parents and siblings. Then he ushered you towards the awaiting limo. With your purse full of snacks and tickets, you were off to one of the biggest nights of your life.

There were hundreds of people line up along the roads and the red carpet into the building. The screams of all the fans could probably be heard blocks away. As the limo pulled up to the front of the theater and the red carpet, you had to take a few deep breaths to ease the butterflies. Your heart was racing with excitement and anxiety together. Chris squeezed your hand as he whispered in your ear. “You got this baby. Everyone is here to see you. Show them how you shine.”

With a gentle kiss, you nodded letting him know you were ready. The driver opened the door allowing Chris to step out first. The crowd screamed louder as the saw him. He held his hand out to you giving you a chance to take it so you could stand. As you stood and took a step into view the screams reached a new height. You were not sure if it was because of you or if it was that everyone saw you had come with Chris. If not both a little of both. So many flashes going off from the crowd and the media close by. People shouting your name to come talk to them. You felt another squeeze of your hand as Chris helped you step further onto the carpet. Everyone noticing you were holding hands only made it worse. Waving to the crowd with a grin, in your mind wondering how you were going to make it to the end of the night.

“Just breathe, just breathe.” You whispered to yourself. With that, you step towards the first reporter in the long gauntlet of the red carpet.

“[Y/N]! [Y/N]! You look amazing. Who is your designer?”


	10. Chapter 10

“[Y/N]! [Y/N]! You look amazing. Who is your designer?”

Chris squeezed your hand as he moved to step behind you to let you have your time to shine. You took a breath and stepped forward towards the woman. With a bright smile, you told everyone about Mijael’s gorgeous creation. There was no doubt that he was with his team all screaming every time you said his name. It was the least you could do for the man. Once all the fashion questions had been answered, the reporter eyed the handsome man behind you quickly before looking back to you. “So is Chris Evans here as your friend, supporting his costar… Or did something **_more_** develop between you on set?”

You had to laugh at the way the woman emphasized ‘more’. Glancing back at Chris over your shoulder, it was hard to miss that giant grin on his face, or the wink he sent your way. He loved every second of this. “Chris is here to support me of course…”

Not wanting to wait for the end of the sentence, Chris stepped up grabbing the microphone from the reporter. “As her boyfriend,” he added to your statement. That sent everyone within hearing distance into a tizzy. You laughed, covering your now blush covered face. The reported started firing off many more questions until someone gently grabbed your arm pulling you towards the red carpet.

“[Y/N] has a lot of other people to talk to tonight.” Petra, your publicist pulled you far enough away so you could take a moment to recover. “Girl, you need me around to keep you out of trouble and stuck talking to the same person.”

You hugged her quickly before introducing her to Chris. After that, it was many more of the same questions being asked and answered along with a few that you chose to ignore. One reporter had the nerve to bring up your ex, asking who was a better lover, David or Chris. If Petra had not pulled you both away, Chris and you might have hit him. It was all whirlwind until it was time to find your seats in the theater. Once seated, your nerves got the better of you and your leg started to bounce. Chris laughed setting his hand on your knee. “Baby, it will be fine. You are getting way too anxious for this. Just enjoy it.”

Leaning over, he kissed your temple lightly before smiling that smile of his that always caused your heart to beat out of your chest. “That isn’t helping!” He looked at your genuinely confused.

“What?”

“You looking at me like that! Looking so freaking hot in your tux and smiling at me as if I am the last woman on the planet. You have no clue what that does to me.” The goofball then laughed loudly enough to draw attention to himself, but he did not care.

“Good to know I drive you crazy almost as much as you drive me.”

“Ass.” You teased, as you leaned over and stole kiss. He smirked not minding one bit. More people were starting to take their seats around you as the awards were about to start. The purse in your hands started to vibrate from a message on your phone. Pulling it out to look, you found it was from your mom. It was one of the pictures of you and Chris together all dressed up, with one word underneath it.

_Grandbabies_

That woman was relentless and you could not prevent the sigh that escaped. Chris raised a brow in question; laughing when you showed him exactly what it said. Quickly you wrote a message back.

**Thanks Mom for the well wishing**

It took a minute because your mother was so slow at texting. However, her response made you smile and tear up a bit.

_[Y/N] [Y/M/N] you don’t need well wishes. I know how talented you are and no matter what happens tonight you are still my best actress._

The lights dimmed in the theater as the music began. This was it and your hands started to shake. Chris put your phone away before holding your hands securely in his. It was perhaps the only thing keeping your entire body from shaking. The master of ceremonies spoke of the time honored tradition of the awards before moving into a musical number. Your category was one of the final presentations of the night and by the time it came, you had gone to the bathroom three times to relieve your nervous bladder.

Then it was time. The presenter of your category stepped up to the podium with a bright smile. “Our next award for the evening is Best Actress. The four women nominated for this award are some of Hollywood’s best and brightest. I am honored to be able to present this tonight.” The three other actresses were announced first as you finished up the grouping. Chris leaned over quickly to whisper in your ear.

“When they say your name everyone is going to cheer and clap for you. The world already loves you, [Y/N]. But none of them love you as much as I do.” There was no time to react to his declaration.

“The award for Best Actress goes to… [Y/N] [Y/L/N] for _Deep dark corner_.” The audience erupted into screams. Clapping thundered throughout the theater. Chris grinned as he forced you to stand. He kissed you lightly before pushing you down the aisle.  
Your speech was clutched in hand, as you stepped slowly onto the stage, ensuring you did not fall flat on your face. The presenter hugged you before handing you the award and access to the podium to speak. It felt as though your heart was going to beat right out of your chest.

“I truly can’t believe this right now. I don’t think I will be able to read this speech of my cards. Wow, thank you so very much. So many people to thank for this. Umm… first Amelia Maxwell for writing the wonderful screenplay that, honestly, scared me to death when I read it. For telling the story about her fight against schizophrenia and giving people the chance to experience a side of the condition most do not see. My parents, who pushed me to do something outside of my comfort zone. Our director Doug Hartman for helping me take on this role and believing in me. As well as the entire crew, without who we could not have made such an amazing film. Thank you all. And Chris… I love you baby. Thank you.” You lifted the trophy, grinning like a fool, as you were ushered off the stage by the presenter and one of the stagehands. Holy crap… you just announced to the world that you were in love with Chris.

Immediately you were whisked off to be interviewed by a group of reporters. Many asked about how you were feeling and what was next for you. Even more asked about your relationship with Chris. The rapid-fire questions had your head spinning. Before long, you were pulled towards one of the offices to sign your life away in regards to your trophy. Required appearances and interviews would be necessary that evening. The after-party with more reporters and those wanting to get their time in with you. It was all so much at one time. You never knew how much went on behind the scenes of these shows.

It was at least an hour before you had a chance to get back to Chris. By then the show was over and everyone was filing out of the theater. You were stopped a few times along the way to have people congratulate your win. It was still such an odd thing to wrap your mind around, but here it was. You had really won and within a few months, you would have the trophy to display at home. Well, that is if your mother did not steal it for herself to show off at her house. Damn you might have to put it in a locked case to keep her away from it.

Chris was standing, with your purse tucked under his arm, by your seats talking to Petra. It was hard to miss the grin on his face when he saw you. He pulled you close, kissing you as though it had been months since he had seen you last. “Couldn’t wait to tell the world how you feel about me?”

Laughing quietly you wrapped your arms around his neck. He leaned his forehead against yours. “Nope. Though I was still in shock from the bombshell, you dropped on me. I couldn’t even read my speech.” He stole another kiss before Petra spoke up from behind you.

“Ugh, you two are such sugary cuteness I am going to be sick. Come on, you have other people to inflict this on tonight.” The sarcasm in her voice was apparent and made both of you laugh, as you were lead out to the waiting limo. On the drive to the first after party, you started to read a few of the texts you had received.

“That damn thing, I swear must have gone off fifty times in the first thirty seconds you walked to the stage.” Chris laughed shaking his head. Pulling out his own phone to text his parents. “My family said ‘ _Congratulations. We are so happy for you_.’  
“Oh that is so sweet! Tell them, thank you.” It meant a lot coming from his family. Chris was right; you had a little over fifty messages from assorted family, friends, and acquaintances. There would not be the time to be able to go through them all now. You messaged your parents, your brother and your agent, thanking them and letting them all know you would talk to them in the morning. Then you thought twice about it and sent a message to Mijael thanking him for the entire package tonight. He sent back a picture of him blowing you a kiss.

The first party of the night consisted of you talking to many people you did not know that were involved with the awards. You smiled and answered questions when you were asked, all while making sure Chris was not far away. This was one of the downfalls of winning for you, having to do all the PR stuff. After a couple hours, you were given some breathing room to dance and have a good time. Several glasses of champagne later you were feeling relaxed and able to show a true smile. Chris was being wonderful and had only had water so he could keep an eye on you while you enjoyed yourself.

It was a wonderful night with so many important things happening. Your lips were starting to dry out from how much you kissed Chris and how many people you had to talk to. Excusing yourself for a moment, you needed to freshen yourself up and make sure you did not look a fright in front of all the cameras. On your way back to find Chris, a voice stopped you.

“[Y/N].” It was not a voice you wanted to hear tonight. Not a face you wanted to see. Nevertheless, you were not going to be outwardly rude, at least not in this public place.

“David, I didn’t know you were here.” Turning to look at him, he stood before you in a dark blue tuxedo.

“I’m making my way around a few of the parties. My agent thought I should get my face out there again, since I have been trying to lay low recently. Since… well you know.” Nodding you clutched your purse close against you.

“Yeah…”

“I just wanted to congratulate you. You deserved it. The movie was amazing and you brought it to life. There was no competition, it was yours.” Nodding slightly, you smiled half-heartedly. You did not want to be here, having this conversation with him.  
“Thanks, it was a surprise to me.” You took small steps, slowly making your way out of the hall towards the crowd.

“Are you happy? I mean you seem really happy. I don’t know if I ever saw you smile that big before. You lit up the room. But you always did. [Y/N]… I miss you so much. I’m in agony here. I need…” David took a step towards you, forcing you to take several steps backward.

“David, don’t. I am happy. Happier than I ever have been. I am so crazy in love with Chris that I just declared it to the world. Speaking of which I need to get back to him. This and you aren’t going to ruin my night. There is no chance for us again, ever. Please move on.” If you had not been wearing high heels you would have ran, but instead you walked as quickly as they would allow. Chris walked up to you with a look of concern on his face.

“[Y/N] you okay?”

“Yeah, fine. You ready to go to the next party? I think I am over this one.” He searched your face for a moment, knowing that there was something more to it. Thankfully, he decided not to press further.

“This is your night. I’m here to do anything you want. Let’s go if you want.” Kissing you gently before he wrapped his arm around your shoulder leading you out towards the limo. The rest of the night was amazing. You had the chance to talk to friends and former costars. One of your old directors dragged you on to the dance floor as he used to, when the crew would go out bar hopping. Much more champagne was had and many more pictures were taken. It was a good time for both you and Chris. It was nice to not have to worry about the world finding out about your relationship. Now you could just enjoy each other.

 

By 4 AM Chris had your purse under his arm again and both of your shoes tucked into the pockets of his jacket. He had to help your drunk ass from the limo into the house. Though, he was enjoying the giggly drunk version of yourself. “Do you know how freaking hot you are? Like I mean, reallllllly hot. Damn and you’re all mine.” You giggled loud as you spun around in your pretty dress in the living room.

“Yes ma’am all yours. You ready for bed? You have to be exhausted.” Shaking your head wildly causing some wisps of hair to fall out of the clips.

“Nope, I wanna dance! Dance with me.” He laughed shaking his head. Shrugging out of his jacket and pulling off the tie. His shoes had already been left by the door.

“[Y/N], we have been dancing all night, baby. You said your feet hurt.”

“No we danced for everyone else. Now it’s just us. Come on, pleeeeease.” You pulled out the sad lip and batted your lashes at him. There was no defense against the lip and the lashes; the man was already lost the moment he first laid eyes on you. Turning on the music first, he wrapped you in his arms. The song was slow but you did not hear it. You just wanted to look at his face.

“This what you wanted?”

“Mmmhmm.” Several song played with neither of you saying a word. Just staring at the other and grinning like idiots. At the beginning of the night, you had already decided you were not going to wait anymore. You wanted him more than anything else in this world and it was time you went further. The award and his three little word declaration had turned the night upside down. Nope you did not want to wait anymore. Tonight you wanted it to end with the two of you together. “I think I’m ready for bed. Help me get this thing off? It’s already hard enough to walk.”

With a nod, you spun around glancing at him over your shoulder as he started to pull the zipper down. “You go, am going to make sure everything is locked up and I will meet you up there.”

You kissed him long before making your way upstairs. The dress slipped easily to the floor, pooling around your ankles as you stepped out of it. Glancing in the mirror, you found bright pink cheeks from the alcohol and pure excitement of the night. In your drunken state, you still thought you looked cute, and hoped the sexy lingerie set you had been wearing underneath the dress all night would tease him. After several minutes without him coming up stairs you went down to find him. Padding quietly down the stairs you found him reading over a piece of paper he had in hand. He had not heard you behind him.

“Hoping I would fall asleep without you?” At the sound of your voice, he turned to find you standing at the base of the stairs in just your black cheeky panties with matching strapless bra. It left little to the imagination.

“Holy shit…” Chris’s jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw you. Whatever was on the paper was forgotten. “I… umm… I was… distracted. Were you wearing that the whole time?” Biting your lip gently you nodded at him. “Damn… It’s a good thing I didn’t know that. There would not have been after parties.”

Another giggle left your lips as you walked towards him. “Come to bed?” You did not give him a chance to answer as you kissed him, showing him exactly how much you wanted him. He tried to resist for a moment but his resolve crumbled quickly. That kiss grew into something much more, well that was until he pulled back having to breathe hard as he stared at you.

“You are trying to kill me.”

“No, I am trying to seduce you. You had better live through it. I have lots of plans for you in the future.” Two steps was all it took for him to move to you, picking you up in his arms and walk up the stairs.

“Please, don’t hate me in the morning.”


	11. Chapter 11

“[Y/N]! [Y/N]! You look amazing. Who is your designer?”

  
Chris squeezed your hand as he moved to step behind you to let you have your time to shine. You took a breath and stepped forward towards the woman. With a bright smile, you told everyone about Mijael’s gorgeous creation. There was no doubt that he was with his team all screaming every time you said his name. It was the least you could do for the man. Once all the fashion questions had been answered, the reporter eyed the handsome man behind you quickly before looking back to you. “So is Chris Evans here as your friend, supporting his costar… Or did something more develop between you on set?”

  
You had to laugh at the way the woman emphasized ‘more’. Glancing back at Chris over your shoulder, it was hard to miss that giant grin on his face, or the wink he sent your way. He loved every second of this. “Chris is here to support me of course…”

  
Not wanting to wait for the end of the sentence, Chris stepped up grabbing the microphone from the reporter. “As her boyfriend,” he added to your statement. That sent everyone within hearing distance into a tizzy. You laughed, covering your now blush covered face. The reported started firing off many more questions until someone gently grabbed your arm pulling you towards the red carpet.

  
“[Y/N] has a lot of other people to talk to tonight.” Petra, your publicist pulled you far enough away so you could take a moment to recover. “Girl, you need me around to keep you out of trouble and stuck talking to the same person.”

  
You hugged her quickly before introducing her to Chris. After that, it was many more of the same questions being asked and answered along with a few that you chose to ignore. One reporter had the nerve to bring up your ex, asking who was a better lover, David or Chris. If Petra had not pulled you both away, Chris and you might have hit him. It was all whirlwind until it was time to find your seats in the theater. Once seated, your nerves got the better of you and your leg started to bounce. Chris laughed setting his hand on your knee. “Baby, it will be fine. You are getting way too anxious for this. Just enjoy it.”

  
Leaning over, he kissed your temple lightly before smiling that smile of his that always caused your heart to beat out of your chest. “That isn’t helping!” He looked at your genuinely confused.

“What?”

  
“You looking at me like that! Looking so freaking hot in your tux and smiling at me as if I am the last woman on the planet. You have no clue what that does to me.” The goofball then laughed loudly enough to draw attention to himself, but he did not care.

  
“Good to know I drive you crazy almost as much as you drive me.”

  
“Ass.” You teased, as you leaned over and stole kiss. He smirked not minding one bit. More people were starting to take their seats around you as the awards were about to start. The purse in your hands started to vibrate from a message on your phone.

Pulling it out to look, you found it was from your mom. It was one of the pictures of you and Chris together all dressed up, with one word underneath it.

  
_Grandbabies_

  
That woman was relentless and you could not prevent the sigh that escaped. Chris raised a brow in question; laughing when you showed him exactly what it said. Quickly you wrote a message back.

  
_**Thanks Mom for the well wishing**_

  
It took a minute because your mother was so slow at texting. However, her response made you smile and tear up a bit.

  
_[Y/N] [Y/M/N] you don’t need well wishes. I know how talented you are and no matter what happens tonight you are still my best actress._

  
The lights dimmed in the theater as the music began. This was it and your hands started to shake. Chris put your phone away before holding your hands securely in his. It was perhaps the only thing keeping your entire body from shaking. The master of ceremonies spoke of the time honored tradition of the awards before moving into a musical number. Your category was one of the final presentations of the night and by the time it came, you had gone to the bathroom three times to relieve your nervous bladder.

  
Then it was time. The presenter of your category stepped up to the podium with a bright smile. “Our next award for the evening is Best Actress. The four women nominated for this award are some of Hollywood’s best and brightest. I am honored to be able to present this tonight.” The three other actresses were announced first as you finished up the grouping. Chris leaned over quickly to whisper in your ear.

  
“When they say your name everyone is going to cheer and clap for you. The world already loves you, [Y/N]. But none of them love you as much as I do.” There was no time to react to his declaration.

  
“The award for Best Actress goes to… [Y/N] [Y/L/N] for Deep dark corner.” The audience erupted into screams. Clapping thundered throughout the theater. Chris grinned as he forced you to stand. He kissed you lightly before pushing you down the aisle.  
Your speech was clutched in hand, as you stepped slowly onto the stage, ensuring you did not fall flat on your face. The presenter hugged you before handing you the award and access to the podium to speak. It felt as though your heart was going to beat right out of your chest.

  
“I truly can’t believe this right now. I don’t think I will be able to read this speech of my cards. Wow, thank you so very much. So many people to thank for this. Umm… first Amelia Maxwell for writing the wonderful screenplay that, honestly, scared me to death when I read it. For telling the story about her fight against schizophrenia and giving people the chance to experience a side of the condition most do not see. My parents, who pushed me to do something outside of my comfort zone. Our director Doug Hartman for helping me take on this role and believing in me. As well as the entire crew, without who we could not have made such an amazing film. Thank you all. And Chris… I love you baby. Thank you.” You lifted the trophy, grinning like a fool, as you were ushered off the stage by the presenter and one of the stagehands. Holy crap… you just announced to the world that you were in love with Chris.

  
Immediately you were whisked off to be interviewed by a group of reporters. Many asked about how you were feeling and what was next for you. Even more asked about your relationship with Chris. The rapid-fire questions had your head spinning. Before long, you were pulled towards one of the offices to sign your life away in regards to your trophy. Required appearances and interviews would be necessary that evening. The after-party with more reporters and those wanting to get their time in with you. It was all so much at one time. You never knew how much went on behind the scenes of these shows.

  
It was at least an hour before you had a chance to get back to Chris. By then the show was over and everyone was filing out of the theater. You were stopped a few times along the way to have people congratulate your win. It was still such an odd thing to wrap your mind around, but here it was. You had really won and within a few months, you would have the trophy to display at home. Well, that is if your mother did not steal it for herself to show off at her house. Damn you might have to put it in a locked case to keep her away from it.

  
Chris was standing, with your purse tucked under his arm, by your seats talking to Petra. It was hard to miss the grin on his face when he saw you. He pulled you close, kissing you as though it had been months since he had seen you last. “Couldn’t wait to tell the world how you feel about me?”

  
Laughing quietly you wrapped your arms around his neck. He leaned his forehead against yours. “Nope. Though I was still in shock from the bombshell, you dropped on me. I couldn’t even read my speech.” He stole another kiss before Petra spoke up from behind you.

  
“Ugh, you two are such sugary cuteness I am going to be sick. Come on, you have other people to inflict this on tonight.” The sarcasm in her voice was apparent and made both of you laugh, as you were lead out to the waiting limo. On the drive to the first after party, you started to read a few of the texts you had received.

  
“That damn thing, I swear must have gone off fifty times in the first thirty seconds you walked to the stage.” Chris laughed shaking his head. Pulling out his own phone to text his parents. “My family said ‘Congratulations. We are so happy for you.’

  
“Oh that is so sweet! Tell them, thank you.” It meant a lot coming from his family. Chris was right; you had a little over fifty messages from assorted family, friends, and acquaintances. There would not be the time to be able to go through them all now. You messaged your parents, your brother and your agent, thanking them and letting them all know you would talk to them in the morning. Then you thought twice about it and sent a message to Mijael thanking him for the entire package tonight. He sent back a picture of him blowing you a kiss.

  
The first party of the night consisted of you talking to many people you did not know that were involved with the awards. You smiled and answered questions when you were asked, all while making sure Chris was not far away. This was one of the downfalls of winning for you, having to do all the PR stuff. After a couple hours, you were given some breathing room to dance and have a good time. Several glasses of champagne later you were feeling relaxed and able to show a true smile. Chris was being wonderful and had only had water so he could keep an eye on you while you enjoyed yourself.

  
It was a wonderful night with so many important things happening. Your lips were starting to dry out from how much you kissed Chris and how many people you had to talk to. Excusing yourself for a moment, you needed to freshen yourself up and make sure you did not look a fright in front of all the cameras. On your way back to find Chris, a voice stopped you.

  
“[Y/N].” It was not a voice you wanted to hear tonight. Not a face you wanted to see. Nevertheless, you were not going to be outwardly rude, at least not in this public place.

  
“David, I didn’t know you were here.” Turning to look at him, he stood before you in a dark blue tuxedo.

  
“I’m making my way around a few of the parties. My agent thought I should get my face out there again, since I have been trying to lay low recently. Since… well you know.” Nodding you clutched your purse close against you.

  
“Yeah…”

  
“I just wanted to congratulate you. You deserved it. The movie was amazing and you brought it to life. There was no competition, it was yours.” Nodding slightly, you smiled half-heartedly. You did not want to be here, having this conversation with him.

  
“Thanks, it was a surprise to me.” You took small steps, slowly making your way out of the hall towards the crowd.

  
“Are you happy? I mean you seem really happy. I don’t know if I ever saw you smile that big before. You lit up the room. But you always did. [Y/N]… I miss you so much. I’m in agony here. I need…” David took a step towards you, forcing you to take several steps backward.

  
“David, don’t. I am happy. Happier than I ever have been. I am so crazy in love with Chris that I just declared it to the world. Speaking of which I need to get back to him. This and you aren’t going to ruin my night. There is no chance for us again, ever. Please move on.” If you had not been wearing high heels you would have ran, but instead you walked as quickly as they would allow. Chris walked up to you with a look of concern on his face.

  
“[Y/N] you okay?”

“Yeah, fine. You ready to go to the next party? I think I am over this one.” He searched your face for a moment, knowing that there was something more to it. Thankfully, he decided not to press further.

  
“This is your night. I’m here to do anything you want. Let’s go if you want.” Kissing you gently before he wrapped his arm around your shoulder leading you out towards the limo. The rest of the night was amazing. You had the chance to talk to friends and former costars. One of your old directors dragged you on to the dance floor as he used to, when the crew would go out bar hopping. Much more champagne was had and many more pictures were taken. It was a good time for both you and Chris. It was nice to not have to worry about the world finding out about your relationship. Now you could just enjoy each other.

 

 

By 4 AM Chris had your purse under his arm again and both of your shoes tucked into the pockets of his jacket. He had to help your drunk ass from the limo into the house. Though, he was enjoying the giggly drunk version of yourself. “Do you know how freaking hot you are? Like I mean, reallllllly hot. Damn and you’re all mine.” You giggled loud as you spun around in your pretty dress in the living room.

  
“Yes ma’am all yours. You ready for bed? You have to be exhausted.” Shaking your head wildly causing some wisps of hair to fall out of the clips.

  
“Nope, I wanna dance! Dance with me.” He laughed shaking his head. Shrugging out of his jacket and pulling off the tie. His shoes had already been left by the door.

  
“[Y/N], we have been dancing all night, baby. You said your feet hurt.”

  
“No we danced for everyone else. Now it’s just us. Come on, pleeeeease.” You pulled out the sad lip and batted your lashes at him. There was no defense against the lip and the lashes; the man was already lost the moment he first laid eyes on you. Turning on the music first, he wrapped you in his arms. The song was slow but you did not hear it. You just wanted to look at his face.

“This what you wanted?”

  
“Mmmhmm.” Several song played with neither of you saying a word. Just staring at the other and grinning like idiots. At the beginning of the night, you had already decided you were not going to wait anymore. You wanted him more than anything else in this world and it was time you went further. The award and his three little word declaration had turned the night upside down. Nope you did not want to wait anymore. Tonight you wanted it to end with the two of you together. “I think I’m ready for bed. Help me get this thing off? It’s already hard enough to walk.”

  
With a nod, you spun around glancing at him over your shoulder as he started to pull the zipper down. “You go, am going to make sure everything is locked up and I will meet you up there.”

  
You kissed him long before making your way upstairs. The dress slipped easily to the floor, pooling around your ankles as you stepped out of it. Glancing in the mirror, you found bright pink cheeks from the alcohol and pure excitement of the night. In your drunken state, you still thought you looked cute, and hoped the sexy lingerie set you had been wearing underneath the dress all night would tease him. After several minutes without him coming up stairs you went down to find him. Padding quietly down the stairs you found him reading over a piece of paper he had in hand. He had not heard you behind him.

  
“Hoping I would fall asleep without you?” At the sound of your voice, he turned to find you standing at the base of the stairs in just your black cheeky panties with matching strapless bra. It left little to the imagination.

  
“Holy shit…” Chris’s jaw nearly hit the floor when he saw you. Whatever was on the paper was forgotten. “I… umm… I was… distracted. Were you wearing that the whole time?” Biting your lip gently you nodded at him. “Damn… It’s a good thing I didn’t know that. There would not have been after parties.”

  
Another giggle left your lips as you walked towards him. “Come to bed?” You did not give him a chance to answer as you kissed him, showing him exactly how much you wanted him. He tried to resist for a moment but his resolve crumbled quickly. That kiss grew into something much more, well that was until he pulled back having to breathe hard as he stared at you.

  
“You are trying to kill me.”

  
“No, I am trying to seduce you. You had better live through it. I have lots of plans for you in the future.” Two steps was all it took for him to move to you, picking you up in his arms and walk up the stairs.

  
“Please, don’t hate me in the morning.”


	12. Chapter 12

Your head felt foggy as consciousness slowly started coming back to you. There was the faint aroma of coffee floating in the air around the room. You felt warm and cozy in that bed as you started to stretch. Then reality hit quickly. The events of the previous day came back and you sat up with a start. Chris was nowhere in sight and looking down you realized you were still wearing the bra and panty set from last night. Falling back against the pillows you remembered how Chris had carried you upstairs and set you on the bed so sweetly. Then he kissed your nose before tucking you into bed and telling you to sleep. Had you been less inebriated you would have fought that. However, the alcohol and the comfortable bed had made that difficult. You were fairly certain you had fallen asleep by the time Chris had closed the bedroom door.

Now here you were laying in Chris’s bed with two pieces of fabric that barely covered anything. It was sweet Chris wanted to wait until you were sober to finally make love, but damn if you were not frustrated. As you crawled out of the comforts of the bed and made it into the bathroom, you almost screamed at the sight of yourself in the mirror.

“What the fuck?! Oh my God I need to shower before he sees me and runs off.” There was makeup smeared under your eyes and on your cheeks. Your hair looked as though a rat had taken up residence in it. Moving quickly you grabbed a clean pair of underwear and one of Chris’s shirts out of his closet. You doubted he would mind.

Taking all the pins out of your hair proved to be a difficult task. There were far more in there than you had known. As you pulled, the last pin out there was a knock on the bathroom door. “[Y/N] you okay?”

Cringing you shook your head. Thankful he had not just burst in. “Umm I’m fine. I just need to grab a shower and then I will be out.”

“All right. There is coffee ready. We can decide what you want to do for lunch when you come down stairs.”

“That sounds good.” You could hear his footsteps as he walked away. With a sigh of relief you showered trying to wash away all of the traces of the previous night. After several rounds of shampoo to get all the hair spray out and scrubbing your face raw, you were finally clear of all the grime. You dried your hair and dressed just in your panties and Chris’s shirt. There was only the rest of the day before you both had to go off to your next projects in the morning. The possibility being that you may not see each other for quite some time. You were not going to let another day go by without making your relationship physical, finally.

Chris was sitting at the kitchen table when you came down the stairs. Hearing you, he looked up first with a smile, which disappeared quickly as he saw what you were wearing, as well as what you were not wearing.

“Is… that’s my shirt.” Good, he was tongue-tied.

“Mmmhmm.” You nodded walking over to make a cup of coffee. He had sweetly set out a mug and sugar for you. “Is that okay?” Filling the mug, you tried to be as calm and nonchalant as you could, given that you were standing in your underwear, again, in front of him.

“Uhh yeah. That’s… that’s fine.” He was still looking at you as you mixed in the cream and sugar and took a sip.

“Oh that is perfect.” You grinned at him as you brought the mug with you to join him at the table. Making sure to cross your legs when you sat down. “Anything good in the paper?”

Chris looked at you for a moment before he answered. “I’m glad to see you are talking to me this morning.” That confused you.

“Why wouldn’t I talk to you?”

“You were pretty disappointed last night when I put you to bed. You whined and said something about not talking to me.” Oh that… Yeah now, that was coming back to you. Whining like a child, you were going to blame on the alcohol.

“I was a drunken mess last night. Ignore whatever I said.” His grin broke through as you stared at him over your mug.

“Good I was a little worried. Especially when you sounded so weird this morning.”

“Oh I just didn’t want you to come in and see the horrid nightmare that was me this morning.” His laugh did something funny in your chest. God you loved that man.

“That bad?” You gave him a definite nod as you took another long sip of your coffee. “I’ll remember next time to enter with caution of you allow it. Are you hungry? I could make something here if you want or we can go out and grab something.”

Pfft, like you were going to let this man out of the house for the rest of the day. “Nope we aren’t leaving.”

“Okay…” He drew out the word. “We can make something then.” You shook your head as you sat the mug on the table in front of you.

“Nope.” Now he looked confused.

“Baby… What do you want to do?” It was now or never. You stood, stripping off his shirt before throwing it at him. There was no need for words at that point. Again, total shock on his face, as he looked you up and down stopping a few times on your bare breasts. “You are trying to kill me, I swear.”

“Nope. Just showing you what I want to do.” You turned around walking towards the stairs. Chris still had not moved by the time you made it to the bottom step. So you bent over pulling off your panties and throwing them in the middle of the living room.

“Fuck, that’s it I’m done.” He vaulted himself out of the chair to run after you. You shrieked as you took off running upstairs. Just inside the bedroom, he caught you. Slamming the door with his foot before he turned you around to face him. “I was trying to give you time. Make sure you were ready for this.” He kissed you deeply pulling your very naked body against his.

“I am ready. I have wanted this for a while. Then last night… my plans were thwarted.” He laughed, resting his head against yours.

“Your plans almost worked. But I wanted our first time to be amazing and not because someone is a horny drunk. Which is just another reason to love you.” He stole a lingering kiss, as you pressed up against him.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, [Y/N].” The next kiss lasted the majority of the afternoon, and then occurred a few more times into the evening.

In the wake of the rather enjoyable afternoon, you both opted to stay in for the dinner. It was much more fun laughing at the texts Petra was sending about how the tabloids and most of Hollywood were going crazy over your new couple status. Chris just smirked as he looked up one of the pictures from the previous night that had been posted by the press. It was of the two of you dancing the night away with the cheesiest grins on your faces. “Why do I always look like a dipshit in these pictures? You look hot; I look like a complete dipshit.”

“Oh my God Chris, you do not look like a dipshit. Let me see.” He would not share the phone, which turned into a tickle war as you tried to take it from him. That ended with you screeching for mercy underneath him. “I give up, I give up!”

“You sure? I could keep doing this for a while.”

“Yes!” His deep laugh got you right in the heart. Kissing the end of your nose, he let you up.

“Ha that is payback for Tennessee. Just remember that.” Laughing you got up to find something for dessert in the freezer. It was a wonderful thing that he had a sweet tooth almost as big as yours. Chris followed you looking over your shoulder as you pulled a pint of ice cream out. “I’m really going to miss this.”

“Miss me raiding your freezer?” You pulled a pair of spoons out of the drawer so you could share.

“Yes, that too.” A short quiet laugh escaped his lips. You lifted yourself to sit on the kitchen counter as you opened the pint. “But, I meant everything though. Miss being around you day in, day out. Miss getting the time to be us, together, figure out who we are as a couple. Getting to see how you are with your family, with the world. Seeing my family fall in love with you as much as I have. You are making it very difficult for me to want to go to work. I love my work but damn I don’t want to be away from you.”

It was probably one of the sweetest things, anyone had ever said to you. The tears welled up in your eyes as you wrapped your arms around him as your buried your face in his neck. There was no stopping the sniffling that came next. “I love you so much. I don’t want to go either. I wasn’t expecting you to make me feel like this. These last months with you…”

You could not finish what you were about to say. Chris pulled back to face you a moment before kissing you gently. There were no words for the rest of the night. You made love again hoping to forget about leaving in the morning. Only wanting to be close and take what time you could.

The morning came far too early for either of you. Your flight to Vancouver was before Chris’s to Ohio. That meant you had to be at LAX early. Even after telling Chris he did not have to take you to the airport, forcing him to spend several hours waiting on his own flight, he drove you. With all your bags checked in and your boarding pass scanned, you were ready to go.

“Text me or call me when you land okay? I want to know you got there safe.” He pulled you close and kissed your neck a several times before kissing your lips.

“I will I promise. Text me before you take off. Well and land too.” You laughed quietly, stealing another kiss.

“Of course. I have got to make sure you don’t forget my dumbass.” Rolling your eyes you kissed him one last time.

“You are not a dumbass. Be safe and I will talk to you soon.” Chris stood there until he could no longer see you through the crowds. As you sat in your seat you texted him one more ‘I love you’ before you were off to your next project. You were doing a story arc on _Supernatural_ as a witch who the boys capture before teaming up with to fight off a coven from ending the world. It was one of your favorite shows and you were ecstatic when your manager had offered the part.

Over the next six weeks, both you and Chris had been busy with the different projects. There were days you did not talk and had little time to send texts but you both tried as hard as you could to keep in contact. It was awful being away from each other and unable to talk much. However, one morning when you came out of your trailer there was a bouquet of white roses and a large thermos of coffee waiting for you at your chair. A little note taped to the top of the thermos read ‘ _Have a good morning, baby. I miss you and love you. –C_ ’

Jensen had been walking by with the script in hand when he spotted the flowers. “Wow, is Captain America in the doghouse?”

Laughing, you opened up the thermos and took a long sip. “Oh no. I think he got a ‘ _get out of the doghouse free_ ’ pass. He just misses me. We haven’t been able to talk much since I got here. Filming for both of us has been crazy.”

He gave you a brotherly pat on the shoulder. “We all understand that here. I’m sure you will see him soon.” You smiled brightly, nodding. Sending a quick text, you thanked Chris for making your day and said you would try to call him on break. He did not respond at all that morning when you checked on break. His phone going right to voicemail when you called. Figuring he was filming you went about the rest of your day.

There was only a week left of filming on Supernatural and you realized how much fun you had had on the show. After that week was done, you would be filming in Mexico for a month. There was a two-day gap that you hoped you would be able to fly to Ohio but there were too many factors that had not fallen into place quite yet, to make definite plans.

You were half way through the afternoon scenes when the director called cut on a flub of Jared’s. He had completely obliterated one of the lines and now the three of you were laughing hysterically. When you had finally calmed down you said you were going to grab a sip of water to ease your cotton mouth. As you turned you caught sight of a lean blond man staring at you with his hands in his pockets.

“Chris!” You shrieked, as you ran as fast as you could to jump in his arms, wrapping your legs around his waist. “Holy shit I have missed you so much. I can’t believe you are here.”

Everyone around you was hollering and cheering. Jensen and Jared high fived as they were proud they were able to keep the secret of Chris’s arrival. Chris did not let you go as you kissed all over his face. “I’m starting to think you are happy to see me or something.”

“More than happy. What about filming? I know you aren’t done yet.” He walked towards your chair setting you down it is before he stood back up.

“No I’m not done but I begged and whined for a couple days off. I wanted to make sure we got to see each other before you end up in Mexico.” Hugging him close again, you sighed, between the flowers and this you were the happiest woman on the planet right now.

Chris gladly sat in your chair watching your scenes for the remainder of the afternoon. When you finished you enjoyed a quiet dinner together at the rental house. The rest of the night was spent making love and talking. You had to catch up on everything that you could not relay over text or those short phones calls. Blissful was the only way you could describe it.

In the morning the director had texted saying your scenes had been pushed back until afternoon to catch the right type of daylight. You had a feeling Jensen and Jared had made it so you could spend as much time with Chris before he flew back in the morning. They were pretty terrific guys. Just before noon, Chris hopped in the shower to get ready to grab lunch before heading back to the set. You were pulling your hair up when your phone started to ring. It was Mike, your manager.

“Heya Mike how are you?”

“I’m all right, [Y/N]. How goes the shoot?” He sounded off. Something was wrong.

“It’s so fun and amazing. I am so glad I am here. What’s the matter?” You were not going to drag this out.

“I sound like it don’t I?”

“Yes sir, you do. Spit it out.” There was a long sigh on the other end as Chris stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He knew how to drive you crazy.

“Well it’s about the next project. There has been a change of actors and I wanted to make sure you knew before you went down there. [Y/N] if I had known, I swear…”

“Mike what the hell are you talking about? You know I don’t back out of my obligations.” There was another sigh as Chris decided he should be naked during your phone conversation. He had taken the towel from around his waist and was now drying himself with it, a smirk plastered across his face. You were going to have to attack him as soon as you got off the phone. Though you were pretty sure that is how he planned it.

“The leading male roles was recast. David has accepted the role and is already down in Mexico filming.” There was a silence as soon as he said it, from both of you. It was difficult to put into works how you were feeling about what he had just dropped on you.

“Fuck…” Your face fell as you closed your eyes to rub them. “Mike let me call you back in a little while, please.”


	13. Chapter 13

Chris frowned as you tossed the phone onto the bed. Wrapping the towel back around his waist he moved close placing a warm hand on your shoulder.

“Baby, what’s the matter?” You knew he was just going to love this. 

“Umm, so I guess one of the leading stars had to be replaced at the last minute. I don’t know they details of why and honestly I don’t care. But it seems to be I am going to be working with David.” The mention of that name had Chris clenching his free hand at his side. 

“They are just telling you now? You leave for Mexico in a week.” With a sigh you turned to flop down on the bed.

“Oh I know. I am not happy about this at all. There is nothing I can do now, though. I can’t break my contract. At least it’s only for a month. I am not one of the lead characters so I hopefully won’t have to deal with him as often.” Chris came to sit next to you on the bed rubbing your back.

“Are you two supposed to be love interests?”

“Oh God no. We are playing relatives actually; my character ends up with the person his character is battling against. So there is that.” Both of you finished dressing as the mood had be officially ruined. Before long lunch was finished and you were back on set, filming for the afternoon. That night you tried to make the best of what was going to be the last night together before separating again. Dinner was take out sushi that you were eating while sat on the floor of the small apartment. Chris told you how he was going to London for a few days for a comic convention after filming finished in two weeks. There were panels he and some of the other Marvel actors were going to be part of.

Once you were done in Mexico you had another month off before starting the press tour for one of your films. Chris would be finished with Captain America and you planned for more time alone together. 

“We should seriously take a vacation somewhere. No phones or people following us. A beach or cabin or something.”

“A beach? Hmm maybe. Though it is getting closer towards fall. The holidays will be here before we know it.” Popping one of the rolls in your mouth, you grinned.

“Wow yeah the holidays, that’s kind of crazy. Though it will be our first holidays together. I am looking forward to that. We should probably figure out where we are going to be for everything.” It was the first time you had thought about that. Would Chris survive a holiday with your family? It could get a little crazy and country with them down in Tennessee. 

“Do you have a preference on where you want to be for what holiday?” He sat back to think about it a moment.

“Well I would like to be in Boston for Christmas. It’s a big deal for my family.” You shrugged as you sipped on your wine.

“I’m good with that. My mom makes a huge Thanksgiving meal for my entire family which is a lot. We can switch next year.” Leaning over close he kissed you.

“I think the idea that you are planning for the holidays next year too.”

“Well why not? I mean, you are stuck with me.” Both of you laughed as you kissed again. Dinner was soon forgotten.

Chris went back to Ohio promising to work on calling and texting more. He only had the short time left of filming so it should be better. The last day on set of Supernatural had been fun with Jared pranking you several times. With that you felt like one of the family. It was wonderful. Your character was alive for the end of the season and there had been talks of maybe in the future bringing her back for another episode or two as they had with previous characters. That was something that you hoped for.

The two days between projects was nonexistent. There had been issues with your plane tickets and getting your belongings to Mexico on time. The way it all ended up was that you arrived at 7pm on the night before you were supposed to start. There were no big introductions with the rest of the crew. 6 am on that morning you arrived to the set out in the desert and brought in one of the many tents for makeup and wardrobe. Your scenes were to begin once your costume and hair were complete. The tent was busy as many of the cast was busy readying for one of the large scale shots. 

David of course was seated at one of the larger makeup stations as he was being covered with dirt for the scene. Wanting to avoid contact with him, you found one of the side stations so they could start clipping the hair pieces into your hair. The cellular reception was awful where you were so it was a pain trying to find something to distract yourself while they worked with you. “[Y/N]?”

Your shoulders tensed at the sound of his voice. Looking up, you could see David standing behind you through the reflection in the mirror. “Hello, David.”

A cautious smile appeared on his face. “It’s good to see you. I’m glad we will get to work together again.” Someone called his name from outside the test. “Umm, I will see you in a little while I guess.”

“Yes, see you in a little bit.” He walked off, leaving you to sigh loudly. It was only your luck that you would have to deal with him first thing. You swore to yourself you would keep it as professional as possible. There was no desire to have your face splashed across more magazines for acting like a fool.

With your hair done, makeup ready and costume on you stepped out into the desert sun. Thankfully your costume was an ancient Grecian robe that was light. The heat would have killed you if it had been anything heavier. Your opening scene brought you face to face with all of the lead actors of the project. It had been sometime since your character had been home and you were to reunite with your family. The scene had to be shot from several different angles due to lighting. This forced you to have to hug David and the actor playing his brother five times each. It was getting old after a while but you did as you were told.

The rest of the day went all right but you were ready to be out of the sun and off set. Most of the cast and crew were staying in small villas that were close to the beach about three miles from the set. It took close to thirty minutes for you to scrub away the sand and sunscreen that was layered on your skin. The only thing you wanted now was a glass of wine and to talk to Chris. It was a few hours ahead in Ohio but you tried calling anyway. You wanted to hear his voice before you had to go to bed.

The phone rang a couple times before someone picked up. It sounded like someone was fumbling to find it before you could hear Chris’s voice. “Give me the phone, damn it! No Seb! Come one man.”   
There was laughing and more commotion until you heard a voice finally talk to you.

“You have reached Chris’s phone; he is busy being a pain in the ass. This is Sebastian, how can I help you today?” You needed the laugh for the evening so it was good to hear.

“Hi Sebastian, this is [Y/N]. I was calling to check on my boyfriend.” 

“Oh hi [Y/N]! It’s so good to finally talk to you.” At hearing your name Chris started yelling from the background.”

“[Y/N] the ass stole my phone! Don’t listen to anything he says.” You laughed quietly settling down onto the bed.

“So [Y/N] we have all heard SO much about you. Our little Christopher is quite taken with you.” There was a thud and a scream of pain. “Oh fuck, I am going to kick your ass.”

You laughed harder as Chris had finally gotten his phone. “One second babe, let me get away from him before he does it again.” There was a closing of a door and an echoing in the background. “That’s better. I am hiding in the bathroom before he finds me.”

“Sounds like you are having a good time. I wish I was there with you.”

“Mexico not going like you hoped?” 

Downing half the glass of wine before you answered with a sigh. “No. I had scenes out in the sun all day and with him on top of that. Just over and over with the same scene, it was a bit much for the first day. But I will survive it all. What are you guys up to?”

“Not a lot. A couple of us are just hanging out having a few beers and bullshitting. It was a physically exhausting day so we just wanted to wind down before going back tomorrow. Obviously Seb really needs to wind down more than anyone else.” His quiet laugh made you warm all over. 

“Don’t stay up too late you don’t want the director reaming you out in the morning. That shit sucks with a hangover.” 

“I won’t. Get some sleep baby, you sound tired. I will text you tomorrow. I love you beautiful.”

“I’m going to try. I love you too, Chris. Talk to you tomorrow.” That phone call made the rest of your night. You did not care anymore about the previous portion of the day; you were able to talk to Chris. That made up for it all.

 

The following two weeks went much quicker than you believed they would. Chris finished filming and said he was going to London soon. Though there was a day in between that he had not called at all. He had sent a few random texts that seemed off. This was very strange for him but there was little time to ask him why.

After the second week of your project the primary cast had been invited out by the director to dinner at one of the places on the beach. It was about forty-five minutes from the villas so several black SUV’s were contracted to drive everyone there. There were paparazzi waiting at the entrance to the restaurant when everyone arrived. You were glad that you had worn a long maxi dress so that you did not have to worry about flashing anyone.

Dinner went well and everyone gathered had a great time. The food was delicious and the drinks were wonderful. Hours later everyone piled back into the vehicles, ready to get some rest. The paparazzi were still there with their cameras trying to get whatever shots they could. David climbed into the front of one of the SUV’s as you climbed in the back moving all the way over, to give room for some of the others. It had been a fun drama free night. Something you needed very much.

The reception was still spotty when you got back to set the next day. No calls or texts were able to come in or out. That lasted three more days after that. Not having access to let Chris know what was going on, drove you crazy but there was nothing at this point that you could do. After a particularly long day of filming that went till 3 o’clock in the morning on the third day, you dragged yourself to bed for the day. Sometime in the afternoon, you heard your phone going crazy with incoming messages that you must have missed. Finally, reception was restored. As you picked up the phone it started ringing with Chris’s ringtone.

Answering with a sleepy “Hello?”

“I was starting to think you were ignoring me.” Chris sounded flat and there was a lot of noise in the background making it difficult to hear him.

“I would never ignore you. There hasn’t been any reception for anyone.” He was silent on the other end as the chaos went on around him.

“You were sleeping?” There was something very wrong. He did not sound like himself. “It’s it like 3 in the afternoon.”

“Well yeah it is. I was filming till really late this morning. So I have been sleeping today. I have to go back again later tonight. Chris what’s the matter?” There may have been a grunt but it was difficult to tell.

“Nothing… So you haven’t been ignoring me? No way to get any texts or calls out?” The ending to the question was slurred. 

“Chris are you drunk?” He laughed but it was cold, completely unlike him.

“I’ve had a couple beers but I’m not drunk. Had to do something while you were out living it up in Mexico with your ex.” Now you were completely awake, as you sat up in bed.

“What the fuck are you talking about? Living it up? I am filming and I go to sleep. I haven’t had time to even go to the damn beach.” There was that cold laugh again.

“That’s not what the pictures, the entire world is looking at, say.” 

“What pictures? I have no idea what you are talking about.”

“Oh really? So you completely forgot getting into a car alone with your ex. You had that green dress on.” Rolling your eyes, you were really tempted to throw the damn phone across the room.

“I was not in a car alone with him at any time. He sat in the front seat and I sat in the back with two other people. We have barely spoken to each other outside of scenes. Why are you acting like this Chris? I would never do anything behind your back. I love you.” 

“Considering I couldn’t get a hold of you for days after those pictures came out I figured you weren’t above doing that. Did all those feelings come rushing back when you say him again?” You felt like he had slapped you across the face. The sting hurting deep within your heart.

“You don’t trust me… I could never… I can’t do this if you don’t trust me.” Your voice caught as you tried to keep from crying until you hung up. Then you turned the phone off completely sending it somewhere off the side of the bed. Ugly sobs followed for hours. The girls in makeup later on had a time trying to cover your swollen red eyes. Somehow you were able to get through the scenes that night though everyone could tell something was wrong. 

The next morning you passed out cold wanting to shut everything else for a little while. By the time you woke in the afternoon and found your phone turning it back on there were many more texts and missed calls. Most of them from Chris. There was no desire to even look at the texts or listen to the messages. Your heart was hurting too bad.

In London that morning:  
Chris woke up lying face down on the stiff hotel bed still fully clothed. His head was pounding as someone knocked on the door of his room. “Chris get up man, we have to be at the first panel soon.” 

He could hear one of the producers calling from behind the door. “I’m up. Give me a few I need to get cleaned up.” He had had so much to drink the night before, it was fuzzy how he got back to the room. Standing from the bed he walked towards the bathroom door when his phone rang. Hearing the ringtone brought all the memories from the previous night back. 

“Oh fuck… [Y/N]. Holy shit I’m a fucking idiot.”


	14. Chapter 14

The phone continued to ring from his pocket as he pulled it out, it was Sebastian. “Hey man, you coming down or what? This thing starts in ten minutes.”

“Fuck this is bad, Seb. So bad.” Chris rubbed his eyes as his pulse pounded a painful rhythm through his head.

“Chris it’s not that bad. We can stall a few till you get down here. Just put some cologne on so you don’t smell like ass and some clean clothes.” Sighing loudly into the phone, he switched ears as he started going through his suitcase looking for a change of clothes.

“That’s not what I meant. I did something really stupid last night.”

“You didn’t… you didn’t pick up some girl after we left did you? That would be monumentally stupid. [Y/N] will call you back man. She is in like BFE Mexico.” Why did it sound so much better coming from someone else than in his own head? He pulled the outfit out he planned on wearing and set the phone on speaker so he could get dressed.

“No I didn’t do something that stupid but pretty close. After all you guys left I called [Y/N] again. It actually went through.”

“So you got to talk to her. That’s great. Wait… What stupid shit did you say?” Sebastian knew him too well.

“I vaguely remember accusing her of cheating on me with her ex who cheated on her.” The sound of Sebastian’s palm hitting his forehead was audible, followed by a loud groan.

“You are the stupidest man alive. You know that right?” Pulling on the shirt and buttoning his pants, Chris sighed again. “Do you actually believe she cheated on you?”

“I know I’m a complete ass. No I don’t think she would do anything like that. My drunk self does not make the best decisions and a fleeting thought sober at the sight of a tabloid picture of them in the same car turned into a huge fucking mess. Seb, it sounded like she broke up with me. I just can’t… I can’t lose her.” Tears filled Chris’s eyes as he pulled his shoes on.

“Fuck, Chris. Look get down here, let’s get the panels done and see what you can do after. Call her, text her… anything. I know she is the best thing to ever happen to you. Look let me stall them a few. Get down here.” The call ended quickly. Chris fired off a quick text to you begging for you to ignore everything he had said the night prior. He only hoped you would respond.

The panels were crazy. There were so many people stuffed into the large room at one of the London hotels. Everyone had questions about the upcoming Captain America movie. It made it easier to distract Chris from the turmoil going on in his heart. The last five minutes of the second panel were ticking away and he could not wait to get out. He would have about forty-five minutes before the third panel would start. The first thing he was going to do would be to call your phone and if you actually answered beg with everything in him for you to forgive him.

“One last question for Chris. How hard is it to be filming in one place while, [Y/N] is filming in another? I mean how do you keep your relationship together when you are apart so much?” The teenage girl had no idea the sucker punch that question just had on him. No doubt she dreamed about the love story of two actors falling for each other and living happily ever after.

“Well…” He sat straighter in the chair looking over at Sebastian who tried to give him a reassuring smile. “It is a very difficult thing when the love of your life,” a collective ‘awww’ was heard from the room. “is away from you. We don’t get to see each other for months at a time. But we both love our work and would not want that to change for either one of us. So we try to call and text every day. At least Facetime call at the minimum every other day. Sometimes we may not sleep much but we sneak off and try to meet the other one on their set for a day or two before having to run back to our own projects. Anything we can to keep each other happy.”

That response had her and the rest of the females in the room practically swooning. “Wow that’s really great. Thank you for your answer.”

That ended the panel and it took Sebastian holding his arm back to keep Chris from running out the door. “Play it cool in here, man.”

Chris frowned before waving to fans then slipping out the door. His phone was in his hand in an instant, disappointed that there were no messages or calls from you. Dialing your number, he let it ring until the voicemail picked up. It may be really early in the morning there but he had to talk to you. He left a message pleading for a return call. Then he texted the same thing. He had to get your attention somehow. 

The panels and autograph sessions dragged on for the rest of the day. Everyone started to notice Chris was not himself. Normally the big smile and jokes were constant. Now it took a lot to get him to smile. He declined the dinner invitation from Joe Russo the movie’s director, saying he was not feeling well. It was not a lie as he had felt sick to his stomach since he realized what he had done. There was still another day of the convention tomorrow where he would be required to sit and answer more questions. If he did not lay down and figure some things out and hopefully talk to you, he would be useless in the morning.

Chris lost count after ten more texts and three more voicemails he left for you. There was no way you were not getting them. You were just ignoring them all. Maybe you were reading and listening to them or had you chose to delete them all without acknowledging them. A hot shower was a lame attempt at giving him something to do to waste some time before he tried to sleep.

As he stepped out his phone rang, which had been perched across the room. His heart jumped in his throat as he held the towel tight around his waist, diving over the bed to grab it. “Hello?”

“Hey honey. How’s London?” His mother’s voice came from the other end, as true disappointment struck deep in his chest.

“Oh hey… mom. Yeah London is fine. Just got back from dinner.” 

“You okay? You sound out of breath.”

“I’m fine I just dropped the phone and was… uh… trying to grab it.” His mother went quiet for a second before responding.

“Christopher Robert, what is going on? You better tell me this instant.” Ugh she pulled out the middle name. He hated that.

“Mom… it’s fine. Everything is fine.” 

“Yeah right. Anyone that says fine that many times in thirty seconds is lying or selling something. Spit it out.” Chris rolled over before sitting up on the edge of the bed.

“I fucked up, mom.” He could hear her taking a long breath.

“Okay, let’s hear it.” The whole story came out over the next ten minutes. She patiently listened as he poured his heart out, and hers broke listening to how defeated he sounded. When he finished she took another breath and tried to tactfully proceed. “Well that is certainly a mess, Chris. Just keep trying is all I can say. You made a mistake and right now you are going to have to deal with it. She will come around eventually. Just give her time to get over her own anger.”

“That’s just it mom, she wasn’t angry. She sounded heartbroken. I can deal with angry. I don’t know what to do with heartbroken. Not when I am the cause.” They spent another twenty minutes on the phone before she told him to get some sleep and see what rest and a new day would look like to him. It took a while for him to finally fall asleep. When he did, the dreams were nightmares of losing you to someone else. Someone who had comforted you after Chris had hurt you so badly. The cold sweat he woke up in had his entire body shivering.

The end of the second day of the convention ended just at the first one with no word from you and him leaving many more messages. It was driving him crazy. He was tempted to call your parents to get a message through but there was a possibility of your father threatening some harm on him if he did not already know how he had hurt you. There was nothing he could do right now. Once he got back to the States he would do everything in his power to track you down and make you listen. Chris was not going to lose you if he had anything to say about it.

 

You still had another week and a half in Mexico and you were going crazy. The filming hours were odd and you were exhausted. Trying to ignore all of Chris’s texts and calls was getting to be too much. It hurt too much to think about him. How could he not trust you? Especially after everything he saw you go through with David. You flipped between being furious and completely destroyed. What you had with Chris was stronger than anything you had ever had before and now it was all falling apart. Despite him trying to get ahold of you. If there was no trust, then there was no point in continuing the relationship. The thought of ending it made you want to throw up. What else could you do though?

Every day there were more messages and every day you continued to ignore them. You worked and slept. Sometimes in there you would eat but not near as often as you did the other two things. After you had finished the month of filming the cast had another night of food and drink. This time at the villa of one of the producers. Everyone was having a wonderful time, except you of course. You sat by watching the dancing and the fun as you continued to drink the sweet white wine you were brought. Before too long you were thoroughly drunk and on the verge of falling asleep in the overstuffed chair on the deck. The saltwater breeze lulling you as you laid back pulling your legs underneath you. In minutes you were asleep with the party going on around you.

Before too long your phone started to ring in your hand loudly, but you were oblivious to it all. It just continued to ring over and over until finally David pulled it from your hand to answer it.

“Hello this is [Y/N]’s phone.” That was not the voice Chris wanted to hear, his heart started pounding in his chest.

“Hi… where is [Y/N]?” 

“She is dead asleep, drunk actually. Probably because of you, I’m assuming.” More words he did not want to hear. 

“Is she okay? Why are you answering her phone?”

“Umm no she is not okay and had not been okay for a few weeks. Again, I figure this is your fault. It’s been the same look on her face as when she found me cheating. So if you fucked up you are a complete waste of fucking space. She doesn’t need that shit. I’m answering her phone because she got too drunk and fell asleep at this party. I will make sure she gets back to her villa safe. So why don’t you fuck off and leave her alone.” The phone went silent as David disconnected the call.

To say Chris went a little crazy may have been an understatement. The phone went flying across the room landing somewhere on his living room floor. He screamed as he could not do anything from Los Angeles right now. All he wanted to do was fly down and get you to make sure you were safe then make you talk to him. What a fucking mess!!

When you woke up in the morning you were back in your villa in your bed still dressed in your clothes from the night before. ‘Oh please tell me I didn’t drive home?!’ You wondered to yourself. There was a male body sleeping on the couch in the living room. When you realized who it was you almost screamed. What the actual fuck?

“David why are you here?” He groaned as he rolled over looking at you with one eye.

“I drove you back here. I couldn’t leave you sleeping on a random chair in the middle of all of that. I needed to make sure you were safe, so I drove you here and went to sleep on the couch.”  
Considering you were still clothed and you knew that David wasn’t that much of a douche to try and sleep with you when you were drunk, you had to thank him. “I appreciate you getting me back here. Thank you. But I think you need to go.”

“Fine I will go. Just make sure you do something to be happy again. Seeing you this sad is awful, [Y/N]. I made sure to tell that ass of a boyfriend, or ex-boyfriend whatever he is, that.”

“You what? How the fuck did you even talk to him?” The day was just getting worse by the moment.

“He called your phone while you were asleep. Kept calling until I answered it. I told him to fuck off and leave you alone.”

“Oh my God, David. Are you fucking kidding me? I’m sure he thinks all the things he thought are justified now. You got to go now. What the hell am I going to do?” You pushed David out the door, slamming it behind him. Your heart beat was frantic though you realized you had done nothing wrong. “What am I going to do?”

 

Chris had been thinking the same thing the entire night. The short conversation with David had him imagining so many different scenarios. While he knew you would never cheat or have anything to do with David in that way again, it didn’t change the fact that dark thoughts were popping up. He sat staring at the phone in his hand wanting more than anything to call you but was afraid of what would happen if he did. Swallowing that fear, he pressed send and waited.

Your phone went off with Chris’s special tone shattering the silence in the villa. Walking over to the nightstand where David must have set it, you picked it up slowly looking at a picture of you two kissing. In a moment of indecisiveness, you hit the accept button. It took a second to realize what you had done and hearing Chris’s voice made you choke up.

“Hello? [Y/N] are you there?” You knew you were going to have to say something.

“Yeah… I’m here.”

“Fuck, [Y/N] I’m so glad you answered.” You could hear he was breathless trying to express his relief.

“Look I only answered to tell you that nothing happened with David last night or ever. I know you don’t believe me…”

“I believe you I swear. I’m so sorry. I am a complete asshole…” You hated it when he put himself down like that but right now he was correct in his assessment.

“Yeah you were. I don’t really want to talk about it right now. I am hung over and not emotionally in the best spot to have this conversation. When I get back to Tennessee in a few days we can talk. But let me breathe. I can’t take anymore texts or phone calls, Chris. It just hurts my heart.” Chris took a long deep breath to keep from crying. That fact he had hurt you so much killed him.

“Okay. I promise I will leave you alone. But please call me soon. We need to talk.”

“We will. Goodbye, Chris.”

“Bye, [Y/N].” He added ‘I love you’ after the call had been disconnected.


	15. Chapter 15

The phone had been relatively quiet over the last few days. There was not one call or text from Chris as he had promised. Your family still texted at least once a day until you got back. Then it felt like they all converged on you. Jake and your parents invited themselves over for dinner the first night you were back home. At first, they all seemed to be brimming with excitement until they realized your mood was not what they thought it should have been. Then the questions started.

“[Y/N] what is wrong honey? You getting’ sick?” Your mother walked over putting her hand on your forehead as she always did when checking for a fever.

“No Momma, I’m fine. It’s just been a long month and I’m exhausted. I just need a few days to recuperate.” Three sets of eyes stared at you from around the table. No one believed a word you said, but they were smart and refrained from pressing further.

Dinner passed and they all left you to your quiet misery. As tired as you were it was difficult to fall asleep. You could only think of how the conversation would go when you finally called Chris back. Would you reconcile or would you end your relationship? The turmoil in your mind did not make for a sound sleep.

Just after dawn, you were up to feed the animals. It had been so long since you were able to spend any time with the goats. After feeding them and cleaning out their portion of the barn you made sure their pasture had hay as the colder weather was killing off the grass. When you had moved on to the horses’ stalls, you heard footsteps coming through the barn. By the sounds of the heavy tread, you knew it was your father. “Want any help, Sugar?”

“No, I’m good Daddy. It’s been a while since I have done it. I told Jake I would give him the week off from doing it.” Trying to avoid looking at him directly in the eye, you continued to shovel the droppings into the wheelbarrow.

“You must be exhausted. I have never known you to want to muck the stalls.” His short laugh, you knew was to test your mood. When you did not respond, there was no doubt things were not right. However, he said nothing as he leaned against the doorway.

“They are my animals; I need to take care of them too.” When his silence continued, you glanced up seeing that face he always gave you when he was waiting on you to confide in him. “Dad don’t… Please.”

“I ain’t doing a thing darlin’. I’m just standing here watching my girl shovel horseshit.” You frowned over at him before tossing another shovel full into the wheelbarrow.

“I know what you are trying to do. It won’t work. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“There’s more of that horseshit, just coming right out of your mouth.” He crossed his arms over his chest, staring directly, at what felt like, your soul. There was no way he was going to leave it like this until he understood why his daughter was acting like that. You looking up at him, as he raised a brow and the lump grew in your throat.

“Daddy, please. I can’t.” Your voice was gravelly as you tried to keep from crying.

“Whose ass needs a round of buckshot in it? My rifle is itching to get some use lately. Your momma won’t let me go huntin’ much anymore.” Laughing quietly you tried to hide the sniffle that escaped as you looked down at the ground.

“Just things happen and I’m trying to figure out what to do. That’s all.”

“Just go ahead and pile it on thicker, [Y/N]. I’m waitin’ to see if you can drown in the shit that you are piling up.” Throwing the shovel on top of the wheelbarrow you lifted it to take it to the pile out back.

“You sound like Mom.”

“Yeah well after thirty-some-odd of marriage you are bound to pick up some things.” Your father followed you out back as you dumped the remnants of the load.

“You gonna tell me what that boy did? Or do I gotta call him myself and find out? Because I happen to have his number in my phone. Won’t take but a moment to get a hold of him.” This was the first time you could remember that your father had resorted to a threat to get something out of you.

“No! Don’t call Chris! It’s… How did you get his phone number?” Eli’s face went white a moment as though he had revealed something he was not supposed to. It made you more suspicious. “Dad… how did you get Chris’s number?”

“Never mind that. What is going on between you two? And if you tell me ‘nothing’ again I will set your momma on you.” Damn twice in the span of thirty seconds, he was serious.

“Fine…” The story of it all came out. It hurt just as much as when it happened the weeks prior and made you even more confused as to what to do. Your father though just laughed.

“Are you laughing at me? Dad this is serious.” Teared welled up as you watched him shake his head.

“No baby I ain’t laughing at you. I’m laughing ‘cause boys are stupid. Doesn’t matter who they are, they do dumb shit. The girl that Jake finally settles down with will know that too. Ask your momma about how stupid they are.” It made you feel a little better that he was not laughing directly at your pain, but it was still pain.

“Momma doesn’t think you are stupid. I know she thinks you hung the moon.” Your father scoffed at you as he put his arm around you.

“Gini loves me that ain’t no secret. And I love her to the moon and back, even though she drives me damn near crazy every day. But no relationship is perfect. There is always a fight or something you gotta work on. She ever tell you about our Christmas formal when we first starting seeing each other?” Thinking back to the many stories your mother had told you over the years, you were not sure you remembered that one.

“I don’t think so. Why?” Eli pulled you over to sit next to him on one of the hay bales before telling his story.

“She probably didn’t tell you because she doesn’t want to remember that night much. Though I remember it, clear as day. Gini wore this pretty dress. It made those green eyes of hers just sparkle. We were… damn I think fifteen or so. I was nervous as a sinner in church and trying to keep my cool. It had been a fine night, we danced and danced. After a bit I went to go get her a drink like a gentleman should. When I came back Bobby Tucker, that smooth sod, was talkin’ to your momma. Well… I may have gotten a little angry and words were said. By the end of it, Bobby Tucker was missin’ his front tooth and Gini was standing there screaming at me like a banshee for hurting her friend. She didn’t talk to me for near a month after that. I was heartbroken, [Y/N]. I tried for a while to make it up to her but after a bit I gave up thinking with my fifteen year old heart I lost the girl I love.” No wonder why your mother never wanted to tell that story. Your father looked sad thinking about the old memory.

“Obviously she talked to you again though.” A smile appeared as he nodded over to you.

“Yes she did. She got wind of me turning down Mary Johns after the football game. Mary Johns was the most popular girl in school and all the boys wanted a date with her. She asked me to take her out one night and I turned her down flat. Gini cornered me after I got out of work one day wanting to know why. So I told her the truth. I told Gini that Mary Johns had nothing on her and I wanted to be with her. That was start of what we got here. Two babies we love more than life itself, a good piece a land that I get to grow things in, and a good truck I can drive ‘round in. Plus I get to see that smile of your momma’s every day. I couldn’t ask for more.” Was is possible to let go of the hurt and allow Chris’s apologies in? It felt good to hear someone else had dealt with something similar and made it through just fine.

“I’m telling you this because I know you, [Y/N]. You hold it all in, letting it eat at you. Relationships are hard and the road ain’t always smooth. There are bumps in it but you get stronger for them. If this boy is your heart like I think he is, don’t let this bump ruin what could be the best thing to ever happen to you. Listen to what he has to say and then let your mind and heart makes its choice. How many times has he tried to call you?”

You laughed as you wiped a tear from your cheek. “I lost count after the first couple days. It was a lot. And texts too.”

“See there, that boy loves you and wants to work this out. Just talk to him. Will you do that for me?”

“I will talk to him, I promise.” He kissed your forehead before standing up.

“Good girl. I will leave you to it; I have a herd to get back to the main pasture before the frost sets in tonight. Make sure those goats are settled before dark, it’s gonna be a cold one.” Nodding you stood up to give him a quick hug.

“I will Daddy. Thank you.” With a sigh, you went back to cleaning the rest of the stalls. Your back was sore by midday when you had finished with everything. It had been a while since you had done so much work on the farm. Now you were fantasizing about a long hot bath and a glass of wine. You did not care that it was only noon. The cold crisp breeze was bringing a pink tinge to your cheeks and sending your hair blowing in all directions. If Hollywood could see you now. Dirty, sweaty from the farm work, with no make-up and smelling just lovely. The trash magazines would have a field day with your picture now.

As you left the barn, you could see someone standing on your back porch in a dark pair of jeans and a flannel shirt. You did not understand why Jake had not just come to find you in the barn. He knew where you were going to be. Getting closer to the house, you saw that it definitely was not Jake. Chris was standing with his hands in his pockets, a tentative smile on his face, watching you as you walked up. It had been over a month since the last time you had seen him

“Hey, [Y/N]. I… I couldn’t wait for a phone call. I needed to see you.” His voice made your stomach flip. “I know I probably shouldn’t have shown up here… You asked me to leave you alone for a while…”

“It’s okay… I… just wasn’t expecting to see you. I was going to call you later. After I showered and didn’t feel like I lived in a barn.” Afraid to step closer you had stopped just short of the porch.

“Umm I don’t want to stop you from your shower or anything… I’m an idiot... I’m sorry I should have waited. I was just… I feel like I’m dying every day without you.” Chris’s eyes filled with tears as he nervously cracked his knuckles.

“Look, let me get a shower and clean up. I feel disgusting, I smell worse and I don’t even want to look in the mirror. I can only image the terrifying image I would find there.” Slow steps towards the door you unzipped your jacket, laying it over the porch rail, not wanting to bring anymore of the smell inside.

“You look beautiful. You always do.” You shook your head as he followed you inside.

“Yeah I don’t think so. There is plenty to drink in the fridge and the remote there if you want to watch T.V. I will try not to take long.” Once you got to the stairs, you all but ran to your room trying to prevent yourself from hyperventilating. Seeing Chris standing on your porch was a sight you had not expected so soon. Stripping your clothes and throwing them into the laundry basket you turned the shower to the hottest temperature it would produce. Glancing in the mirror had been a mistake, because you looked worse than you had thought. Dirt smudged over your pink cheeks, with a rat’s nest of hair on top of your head. The man was losing his mind if he thought you looked beautiful.

As you showered, there were so many scenarios going through your mind on how the conversation would go. So many in fact, that by the time you finished the shower you had worked yourself up into an anxiety filled hot mess. You did not bother to dry your hair, deeming it unsafe as your hands were shaking. Instead, you pulled it up into a wet bun on the back of your head. Clean clothes followed quickly, though you left your feet bare. Chris was sitting on the couch in the silence with his head in his hands. He must have been in his own world because he did not hear you come down the stairs or enter the room until you had gone to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. As he heard the door open, he jumped up in surprise.

“Oh… you are done. That was quick. I mean you could have taken your time. No rush or anything.” He looked nervous and you hated it. Hated this whole situation and what it had done to you both.

“I didn’t want to drag this out. Like pulling off band aid or something.” You took a seat on the reclining chair across from him, pulling your legs up beneath you. It felt safer pulling everything close.

“That sounds, well awful. I don’t want this to be awful. [Y/N] I need you to know how much of an utter idiot I am. I am so sorry for everything. I was drunk and I don’t know why I let a stupid tabloid picture get into my head. Normally it wouldn’t have made me think twice.” He rambled on for another few minutes, deprecating himself further, trying to explain his mistake. Though he owned up to all of it. None of it was an excuse for his behavior and that made you even the slightest bit better. Having someone that would not make excuses for their horrible behavior was important.

The conversation with your father earlier came back to the forefront of your mind. No one was perfect and Lord knew how many mistakes you had made in your life and honestly had made your own in this situation as well. Chris was wringing his hands as he spoke now as he sat on the edge of the couch. “Please say something I am going crazy here. Yell if you need to. Just something please…”

The pleading in his eyes put a vice around your heart. “I’m not going to yell. It wouldn’t do anything.” There was no look of relief on his face, as you had not said anything to give him an idea either way of what you were thinking. “Chris when you called me… it is difficult to describe everything I was feeling. But I was hurt, very hurt that you would even think that.”

“I know. I am so…” Stopping him from going further, you wanted to get it all out before he said anything.

“Let me finish.” Chris took a long breath, giving you an apologetic smile. “I let the hurt fester inside me which was the wrong thing to do. I made a mistake by running from the problem and not talking to you about it. Even if it was something that lead to the end of this relationship. It needed to be talked out. It’s one thing to need a little time to think things over but it’s a completely other thing to run.”

“[Y/N] no, this was completely on me. I did this to us.” Raising a brow at him as he had interrupted again. “Oh sorry. I’ll shut up.”

You smiled for the first time in a while before you continued. “It’s rarely just one person. Yes, you made a huge idiotic mistake that hurt me. But I could have prevented this from dragging out so long. I’m sorry for that.”

“You are killing me.” Chris’s head went back into his hands as he agonized over what you were saying and not saying. While you had taken some responsibility for his mistakes, you had not said a word to how this was going to proceed. Would you relationship continue?

Standing from the chair, you walked over to sit beside him, pulling him close. He buried his face in your neck, hugging tightly. “I’m not letting you go. Just promise me from here on out you trust me. If there is no trust then there is no point to this.”

“I promise. I trust you completely. I’m just an idiot.” The words were muffled as he spoke into your neck. His arms tightened further around you.

“And stop saying things like that. I can’t stand it.” You kissed the top of his head.

“Fine can I say meatball instead?” Laughing you lifted his face to look him in the eye.

“I guess meatball is acceptable.” Chris laughed before placing a soft kiss on your lips. “I’ve missed this so much. I hate being away from you.”

“Me too. Which before all the mess started I was going to talk to you about…” The back sliding door slid open and your mother walked in.

“Oh look at you two so happy! It’s time to break out the champagne I think!!! Where is it? Let me see it, let me see it.” Furrowing your brow in confusion, you looked between your mother and Chris.

“Mom what are you talking about?” She stopped short half way to the couch.

“Oh… I… You two look like… well aren’t you celebrating?” The look on her face matched the odd one your father had worn earlier when you asked how he had Chris’s number. “Jake told me Chris was here and… Well hot damn I better leave you two alone.”

You were not sure when the last time you had seen your mother retreat that quickly. “What was that all about?”

Chris shrugged trying his best to feign a confused look. “I have no idea.”

Something was going on. At some point when you were ready to leave Chris’s embrace you would find out. However, until then you cuddled up closer to him, taking in everything you had missed over the last weeks.


	16. Chapter 16

The rest of your afternoon consisted of curling up with Chris on the couch and talking. Each of you filled the other in on what had occurred over the last few weeks. He heard all about Mexico and what felt like the endless days, while you got to hear all about the London conventions and his misery. It hurt both of you to hear it but it was necessary to understand how much the time apart had affected the other. By the end of the day and as the sun started to set early, you two were making out on the couch like a couple of teenagers. It was healing in itself to have the closeness and the warmth of the other.

You were not exactly sure how long you had been kissing but the sound of the sliding glass door had you both pulling apart quickly and looking guilty as you saw your brother standing there laughing. “Well I wanted to make sure Chris wasn’t staying the night at my place. This answers my question. And you’re welcome; I put the horses and the goats up for the night.”

Rolling your eyes you stood from the couch as Chris did the same. “No man I’m good. I will go over and grab my stuff.” 

“It’s in my truck.” Chris walked over to the slider and out the door leaving the awkward silence between you and your brother. Jake smirked at you as he wiggled his eyebrows. You groaned as you walked towards the kitchen. 

“Don’t even Jacob Elijah.” The growling in your stomach had you searching through the fridge then the cabinets for something to eat. It had been since breakfast since you last ate. You should probably feed yourself and Chris before you both died of starvation.

“So are you in a better mood now? You were kind of depressing last night.” Jake lifted himself to sit on the counter as he stared at you.

“Yes I’m better now… I…”

“Chris told me what he did. I wanted to kick his ass for making you cry but I figured he had some balls telling me face to face. He loves you and well I think he would be a better addition to the family than the last dumbass if this goes somewhere.” You were going to say something but Chris walked back into the house with a large bag.

“Damn it is getting cold out there. I may have forgotten a heavy jacket when I left L.A...” Setting the bag down on the table he looked between you and Jake. “Did I interrupt something?”

“No. Jake was just leaving.” You pushed Jake off the counter. “You go home. I would like to spend a night alone with my boyfriend please.”

“Fine, fine. A guy knows when he isn’t wanted. Dude don’t let her boss you around.” Chris gave Jake a quick hug as he was walking towards the door.

“She can boss me around anytime she wants. I would do anything for her.” Jake groaned as he opened the slider. 

“You are lost man. So lost. I will drop you off a coat in the morning. I have plenty.” Shaking his head Jake was out the door. The cold air causing Chris to shiver hard.

“You sure I didn’t interrupt? You two looked like you were in some serious discussion.” 

“No. Jake was being himself. Hungry?”

 

The rest of the week was quiet and damn near perfect. There were few phone calls about work or anything outside your farm. It was exactly how you pictured life would be if you and Chris ever married. You both worked in the barn and enjoyed time out on the farm. There were a couple nights where you had dinner with your parents and even a night Chris went out drinking with Jake. It felt right and you could not have been happier. The second week was a little different. The real world started to knock more often. Soon the two of you were going to be on your way to the premiere of the movie you had filmed together followed by a press tour for three weeks. Starting in Los Angeles followed by four other cities over three weeks finishing up in London. It was going to be chaos for a little while but after that, you had several months off from filming anything. What made it better was that the holidays were coming up during that time.

Chris on the other hand was going to be busy. He was going to be directing and starring in a new film about a month after you would return home. It was going to make life difficult for you both with him so busy. “Come stay with me while I’m in New York.” 

The two of you had been driving back from the store when he broke the silence. You glanced over at him before looking back to the road. “You want me to come with you?”

“Hell yeah I want you with me.” Chris’s excitement made you laugh. “I don’t want to be apart if we can help it. That month without you sucked.”

“Yes it did…” Your heart thumped hard in your chest remembering the pain.

“Think about it. You don’t have to answer now. But it would give us more time together, and you could relax and enjoy the busy city. We could take a weekend and go see my family and sight see, and have Christmas…”

“Okay, you convinced me. Just as long as we get the weekend to come here for Thanksgiving. My mother will never forgive us if we don’t.” Laughing again as you turned onto the dirt road that brought you to yours and your family’s houses. Chris beamed over at you before leaning over to kiss your cheek loudly.

“Baby I promise you won’t regret it. I promise we will get to spend time with the families.” The time up until you left for L.A. was a bit faster paced than the previous week. You packed and prepped for the almost month you would be gone as well as took care of a few other things that had popped up around the house. Jake and your dad would be taking care of your animals and house while you were gone, as usual. The last night before leaving Chris disappeared for a while from the barn. You had been up in the loft pulling down a few tarps to use as a wind reducer. Your father was going to put them up over the next days.

Calling out for Chris there was silence. As you stepped foot from the ladder you called again but he was gone. It was strange considering he had said he wanted to help you. Laying the tarps over one of the rails, you shut the barn up for the night. Chris was not in the house either when you searched. As you picked up your phone to call him, he walked through the door. “Sorry [Y/N], your brother called. Said he needed me to help with something real quick.”

He seemed a little twitchy as he said it. Like he was trying to hide something. “Oh really? What did he need your help with?”

“Umm well… it’s… I guess he is seeing this girl… he wanted to set up some nice night for her.” Chris slide out of the jacket he was wearing, as he seemed to avoid looking at you directly.

“Uh huh… Well let’s hope he doesn’t fuck it up too much then.” You let it go for the moment but you knew something else was going on. Sometime soon, you would bring it up again and catch him before he could lie about it. Soon…

 

Los Angeles was a zoo with the press tour. The same questions asked by fifteen different media outlets. Half of those questions were directed towards your relationship with Chris and how it had developed on set. By the end of the first day, you were exhausted and slightly annoyed. But you went to Chris’s house and had a beer in the quiet on the back porch. The two of you had been talking all day, so neither of you wanted to say much when you got home. It was nice as you cuddled with him on the porch swing. The night of the premiere had both of you scrambling to get ready on time between the junkets and having to be on the red carpet in time. 

You had never gotten dressed so quickly and had makeup and hair done in less than forty-five minutes. The ‘glam team’ the movie executives had hired were amazing. They had you looking like a forties dream with soft waves around your face. The makeup was dramatic with long dark lashes and bright red lipstick to match the short red off shoulder dress you had chosen to wear. Chris’s dark navy suit had you almost drooling.

The amount of pictures before the showing was ridiculous. You felt like it was far more than normal for any other show. By the time the premiere started and you were in your seats the show was thirty minutes late. The movie itself, though, made up for it. Having the chance to see the final product of all the hard work, and the chemistry you and Chris had on screen was incredible. You cried in all the right spots and realized how the two of you had fallen in love through these characters. He never let go of your hand throughout the showing, watching your face more than the screen.

The reviews from the critics seemed to be positive and many of the reporters were eager to talk to you both again as everyone exited the theater. Somehow, you got through another hour of interviews in the heels you were wearing. Your savior, that wonderful boyfriend of yours, finally pulled you to the awaiting limo as the premiere events were winding down. He even got bonus points for rubbing your sore feet during the drive home. 

After that, it was the same in Japan then Germany. Endless days of interviews in multiple languages. The same questions repeated hundreds of times. The rare days off in between you and Chris either slept or tried to get some sight-seeing in. The days all blurred together after a while. When the group arrived in Rome a few days off had, thankfully, been planned. The hectic first two weeks had been a lot for everyone to take. It gave everyone the chance to breathe and get out of the hotel to do something other than answer questions and smile. 

There were two days before the premiere junket began. Chris wanted to make the most of it and had you up at eight in the morning to go sight-seeing. The only thing that got you out of bed that morning without too much of a grumble was Chris’s excitement. He was the happiest you had seen him in a while. The two of you ate at a little café for breakfast, where you had the best cappuccino in your life. After you walked the streets shopping and visiting the outdoor market Campo de Fiori. All of the fresh produce there made you wish you were able to buy some to make a beautiful dinner with. But with staying in the hotel for the next five days it made it difficult. Chris promised someday you would rent a villa and cook until your heart was content. That earned him a big kiss.

It was almost three in the afternoon by the time you walked back into the hotel room. Chris went to take a shower while you plopped onto the bed face down. You woke up sometime later to a rather quiet room. Rolling over to look at the clock, you found you had been sleeping for about three hours in the same position. Calling out for Chris there was no response. Maybe he went to go grab dinner for the both of you. Getting up you stripped your clothes off and hopped into the shower. You were singing Adele at the top of your lungs when you heard someone open the bathroom door.

“Did sleeping beauty have a nice nap?” Chris’s voice called from the door as he opened it slowly. The large shower had a clear glass door so he got a full show. You grinned brightly as you finished rinsing the soap off your body.

“Yes I did, it was wonderful after the day of fresh air and sun.”

“Good because I want you awake for dinner tonight.” He handed you a towel as you stepped out.

“Dinner? I thought we were going to dine in tonight.” He shook his head as he stepped closer, wrapping his arms around your naked form.

“We were… but I had a great idea and thought we should go out. It’s not far from here. We can be back within minutes if you decide you hate it.” One of his hands moved down your back grazing over your butt before giving one of the cheeks a squeeze. You laughed trying to twist out of his hold.

“Oh no, not starting that now. Not if you want to go to dinner.” 

“I definitely want to go to dinner. We are supposed to be there in forty-five minutes. Think that’s long enough for you to get ready?” Wrapping the towel around you, narrowed your eyes.

“Depends on how we are dressing for this. If you want movie star [Y/N] that might be pushing it.” Chris stole a kiss as you walked by. 

“I want my [Y/N]… in a dress.”

“That I can do.” You dropped the towel on the floor walking naked into the bedroom, knowing full well he watched your ass swing as you did it.

“You are trying to kill me…”

 

Forty-three minutes later, you walked out of the bathroom ready to go. Chris was looking at his phone, standing in all his glory in a red long sleeve button down shirt with a black tie and black slacks. Watching him for a moment you could not help but smile. This man made you happy like no one else. You were not exactly sure how you got so lucky but you were not going to take it for granted. “Ready?”

He glanced up quickly with a deer in the headlights look on his face. “Oh yeah. I’m ready. You look gorgeous.” Stuffing his phone quickly in his pocket he walked over to kiss you. His odd behavior had you trying to figure out what was going on. 

“Thank you. Are you alright? You look a little off.” 

“I’m perfect. I get to have dinner with my lovely girlfriend in this beautiful city. What could be wrong?” His voice was off, it had alarms ringing in your mind. Though you decided to wait before you pushed further. 

“Nothing I guess. Let’s go then. I am famished.” Chris nodded before taking your hand and slipping it through his arm. 

He was not joking when he said the restaurant was close. The hotel had a rooftop restaurant that looked over the city. The candlelight and the glow of the city gave a perfect romantic ambiance. There was no one else there but the server and the gentleman that had seated you at a table closest to the far wall. Chris said he wanted to be able to look at the city while you ate. A sweet Italian white wine was poured for the two of you and bruschetta brought out to snack on while you waited for your meal. There was light music playing in the background that just brought the whole night together.

“This is amazing. I want to remember tonight forever.” You grinned across the table at Chris as he moved to hold your hand.

“Me too.” He seemed closer to his usual cheerful self when dinner arrived. Perhaps he had just been hungry or tired. The pace of the press tour was insane, maybe he was just not keeping up with it as well as he wanted to let on. It was difficult not to get distracted by the beauty of the city, as you ate. You would take a bite then look over Rome for a few minutes before remembering your food. Then you would look back finding Chris staring at you as he tried to eat. That continued for most of the meal before he caught you smiling again.

“What’s going on behind that smile?” Chris asked as he finished his dinner, wiping his mouth on his linen napkin.

“I’m happy, that’s all. I get to be happy with you in this beautiful place.” Finally, that Chris Evans smile appeared on his face. He stood up, extending his hand to you.

“Dance with me?” Your smile never faltered as you placed your hand in his, standing slowly.

“Of course and always.” Chris made you giggle as he spun you around once before pulling you against him. 

“Do you remember when we met?”

“How could I forget you telling me we were going to fall in love?” You smirked up at him.

“I did say that didn’t I? I couldn’t think straight when I walked into the room and you looked at me with those [Y/E/C] eyes and smiled. My first thought was, holy shit she is more beautiful in person. My second thought was about how I could get you to smile again. I was lost to you then.” 

Your cheeks tinged pink as you beamed. “I don’t want you lost. I want you here with me.”

Chris laughed as you swayed back and forth to the soft music. The candles and the lights from the city casting a glow on each of your faces. He took a long breath, sighing before he pulled back from you. “You don’t know how happy that makes me to hear you say that.”

Chris got down on one knee, pulling a red velvet box from the pocket of his jacket. “[Y/F/N] [Y/M/N] [Y/L/N], will you marry me?”


	17. Chapter 17

Chris got down on one knee, pulling a red velvet box from the pocket of his jacket. “[Y/F/N] [Y/M/N] [Y/L/N], will you marry me?”

The sight of your boyfriend down on one knee with ring in hand had shocked you into silence while your mind was a flurry of thoughts. One of which was utter screaming of excitement. Chris was growing more nervous as the seconds ticked by and you stood there completely silent with your mouth hanging partially open. His heart was pounding and his stomach was nearing the point of wanting to revisit all the good food he had just eaten.

“[Y/N]… baby?”

“Oh my God, yes. Yes. I’m sorry I just…” You threw yourself at him, wrapping your arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Thankfully, he had braced for the impact or else you both would have tumbled to the floor. Chris rose slowly wrapping his arms around you, lifting you to your feet with him.

“I was getting scared there for a moment. You didn’t say a word… I thought you were going to say no.” When you pulled back to look him in the face, he could see the tears glistening in your eyes and the brightest smile he had ever seen on your face.

“I’m sorry! I was just so… shocked.” You kissed him passionately before kissing his cheeks and back to his lips. It was impossible to contain your excitement. “Chris I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Of course it’s yes.”

“You have just made me the happiest man on earth. Do you know that?” His own eyes filled with tears as he held you.

“I guess I do now. Oh my God, Chris we are getting married!” Laughing he nodded as you were unable to stop kissing him after you said it.

“Yes, baby we are. I can’t wait. Do you want to see your ring or should I just put it back in my pocket?” You were a total meatball, completely forgetting about the ring. Truly, it did not even matter about the ring. The promise is what meant the most to you, but you were rather curious now that he brought it up.

“Oh yes, the ring. I was just so happy…”

“I know [Y/N], me too.” Pulling the box from behind you, Chris reopened it showing you the ring he had specially made for you months ago. Gasping you took the box from his hand. Inside sat one of the most beautiful rings you had ever seen. It was an oval solitaire that sat in an antique rose gold setting. It was not gaudy looking or too large, it was perfect.

“Chris it’s… perfect. I… it’s beautiful.” He took the ring from the box and slipped it on your ring finger before kissing you softly.

“I’m so happy you liked it. It took me a while to decide what I wanted to give you. I’ve had it for months working towards a perfect time to give it to you.” Your eyes went wide in surprise as the word ‘months.’

“You have had it for how long?” Chris laughed kissing your nose before leading you back to the table to sit.

“Yes months. [Y/N], I have wanted to marry you probably longer than I should ever admit. I may have told my mother that I was going to marry you someday, before we actually started dating.” How were you supposed to respond to something like that?!?! Glancing down at your finger, the ring sparkled in the candlelight.

“This doesn’t feel real. Is this real? Or am I having some fantastic dream?” His laugh was soft and rich.

“It’s real. I have been stressing out for a while since I talked to your parents about it.” It seemed tonight Chris was going to continue to drop all these lovely bombs of information on you.

“My parents? You talked to my parents?”

“I wanted to ask your father’s permission. It felt right but he wanted them both to be there. So I flew in for a day when you were in Canada. Actually, the day before I came to see you. I talked about it with your parents and then Jake. I thought your brother should have a say too. Even though you say his opinion wouldn’t matter, I know deep down it would.” He was right on that. Jake was your annoying older brother, whom you had a typical sibling rivalry growing up, but as adults, you were close. If Jake did not approve it would hurt.

“Wait… oh all this makes so much sense now.” Chris raised a brow with a questioning look. “My dad said he had your phone number and when I asked him how he changed the subject. And that night we made up… my mom barged in demanding to see ‘it’. She thought you came to propose. Oh God my family is horrible at keeping secrets. Remember that next time.” The pair of you laughed as you sipped on your wine.

“I will try to remember that.”

The rest of dinner passed with excited talk of the future. Sometime in the afternoon tomorrow, you were going to call both families to tell them. Tonight you wanted to keep for the two of you and the promise of what the future would be as a married couple. Dessert was delicious and completed the wonderful meal. With the events of the evening, you were very much awake, feeling fabulous so it was not difficult to talk Chris into a walk around the city for a while. That only last around thirty minutes before paparazzi discovered you. The sight of two Hollywood stars on a romantic stroll through Rome was not an opportunity they could refuse.

By the time you ran back to the hotel and upstairs to your room you realized you your ring was in plain sight the whole time. If any photographs were taken and it was noticed, no doubt there would be rumors of an engagement plastered on the font of magazines and all over the internet by morning. “Shit… we need to tell everyone before they see it tomorrow. My mother would never forgive me if she found out that way.”

Chris frowned as he sat on the edge of the bed. “True. Same with my family. I mean they all knew I was going to propose. But it would be better coming from us that you actually said yes.”

Pulling your phone from your purse, you sat next to Chris and sent a FaceTime call through to your parents. Your mother picked up after ten seconds or so. “Well don’t you two look all fancy. Such a pretty couple. Yes Chris you are pretty you are just gonna have to deal with me sayin so.”

Your mother was a mess but Chris knew he would just have to agree with whatever she said now. “Yes ma’am.”

“Hey momma. Is daddy around somewhere?” Gini pursed her lips looking around.

“Eli you here? Baby girl is on the phone.” Somewhere in the background your heard your father’s voice calling out.

“Yeah I’mma comin.” A few moments later his face joined next to his wife’s in the screen.

“Heya sugar don’t you look pretty. What’s going on?” Your smile could not be contained.

“Not that you both don’t already have some idea, but Chris and I are getting married.” The end of that statement had your voice raising an octave or two in your excitement.

Your parents’ faces lit up in their own excitement. “Congratulations baby girl. We are so happy. It’s about time.”

Your dad was not big on words but what he said would usually mean a lot. Your mother on the other hand was nearly jumping out of her skin. “Oh my goodness, this is a blessed day! My girl is getting married. You are going to be the most beautiful bride. And oh my, the babies! Eli just think of all the pretty grandbabies we are going to have.”

“Mom… let’s get a wedding planned before you start talking about babies.” Your cheeks were pink but you loved her excitement.

“Oh fine. Weddin first. Y’all thought about when you want to have it? I mean a pretty spring weddin in May or so…” There was no doubt in your mind that she would have the whole thing planned in a week if you let her. Gini had probably been planning this since the day you born.

“Mom calm down, we have been engaged for all of an hour and a half. We wanted to tell you before it comes out in media tomorrow. Had a run in earlier with a few photographers, we just wanted to make sure everyone we love knows before the world knows.”

  
“Well fine. When you get home we are gonna start plannin something.” Hearing your dad sigh, you knew he was just rolling his eyes.

“Gini leave them be for now. Let them go tell his family now. Can’t be takin up all their time.” Your mother started to pout but nodded before blowing you two a kiss.

“Fine, fine. Go tell Chris’s family too. So happy for you two. Love you both.” As you disconnected the call, you fell back on the bed.

“That woman can be tiring even from a different continent.” The call to Chris’s family went a little easier. They all expressed same sentiments. Everyone was excited about the engagement and could not wait for the wedding. The most important people were informed of the day’s events, and then it was just time for you and Chris. It was late in Rome, for the rest of the night phones were turned to silent and the ‘do not disturb’ sign was hung on the door.

 

Chris promised you the day before he would not wake you up early for any reason. It would be the first day you had the chance to sleep late in the last few weeks. After the previous day’s events and with how late you stayed up afterwards you were exhausted. He had kept his promise but an annoying buzzing sound that started somewhere across the room. It would start for a minute or so before falling silent. Then it would sound from the other side of the room moments later. Then it happened at the same time. It was enough that it pulled you from your sleep. The curtains had been left partially open the night before so as you opened your eyes the bright light of the morning sun blinded you. The buzzing noises continued as you rolled to look at the clock. It was almost ten in the morning though you felt like it should be closer to six in the morning with how tired you felt.

With your movements, Chris started to stir as well before mumbling. “I thought we were sleeping in today.”

“Yeah well I did too until whatever is buzzing started to go off.” As if to prove your point, the buzzing started once more.

“Babe, that’s one of our phones.” He lifted his head off the pillow to look at you with one eye open and his hair a mess. Groaning you slipped out of bed looking for one of your phones. It was not an easy task as both of your clothes had been strewn everywhere in your haste to make love. Your phone was found underneath the desk by the window. As you picked it up it went off again with a call from your manager.

“Mike isn’t it like one AM there? Why are you awake and calling me?” Realizing you were standing in the window without clothes, you went to find your robe to slip into.

“Yes it is, but if you had told me you were engaged I would have been able to send some comment to Petra before I went to sleep. Now I have been fielding calls for the better part of six hours.” Of course, everyone would know now and you had forgotten to let Mike know, oops. It must have been too much to ask to have this secret for even a little while.

“Mike, Chris asked me literally fourteen hours ago. We wanted some time to ourselves before we had to tell the world.” His heavy sigh was easily heard through the phone. By this point Chris was sitting up in bed rubbing his face as he tried to wake up. Motioning quietly he asked if you wanted coffee. Nodding as you tied your silk robe.

“Look I get it. However, it was probably a bad idea then to go take a walk with that ring on your finger and the Italian paparazzi everywhere. It’s all over the papers now. Some are questioning if it is really an engagement. Others are detailing how it happened. I just wish you could have shot me a text or something. It would have made this a whole lot easier. What do you want me to do?” Knowing Mike right now, his blood pressure was up and his face all red from the stress and trying to keep this from truly exploding.

“Don’t worry about it. Let me and Chris deal with it tomorrow at the premiere. We will lay low until then. That sound alright?” That sigh was heard again, as you could imagine him squeezing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Yeah do whatever you want. I will have Petra do up some vague press release just in case. I swear you better tell me if you get pregnant.” Laughing quietly you looked back to Chris.

“Yes, Mike I will tell you if I get pregnant. I promise.” Chris’s face lit up with the most beautiful smile. The thought of his baby growing inside of you had him damn near giddy. Ending the call, you smirked at him. “What?”

“I like the idea of you having my baby.” You crawled across the bed to steal a kiss.

“Good. I like that idea too but AFTER the wedding.” He laughed before holding you to him for another kiss.

“I know. I still like the idea, though.”

 

Originally, the plan had been that you were going to do more sightseeing and lunch with one of your former costars. That plan was shot to hell, as there would be no way to get around the press at this point. You could see them from the window of the hotel room, looking like vultures ready to prey on whatever bit of information they could get. Instead, you both planned a day in bed. Room service and TV for the day until dinner that evening. For dinner, you would see if you could sneak out for another romantic night or even just time to grab a pizza. Both of you had to field phone calls and text messages for most of the day. Everyone wanted to know if it was true. Finally, you called Petra to have her issue a statement about it. The story had blown up so quickly there was no way to slow it down until you either confirmed or denied it.

The statement was short and sweet, talking about how excited you both were to start the rest of your lives together and while you had wished it had waited to be announced to the world, you and Chris could not be happier. Dinner that night was you two hiding in the back of a restaurant that the hotel manager had recommended and said would allow you a quiet night. The food was amazing and both of you stuffed yourselves silly. You felt almost like a normal couple.

The second to last portion of the press tour started the next morning. Many more of the same questions asked, as well as new ones about your engagement. The whole world wanted to know details and see the beautiful ring Chris had chosen for you. Towards the end of the day one of the reporters asked if the engagement was all for show and promotion of the film, considering it was announced just before the end of the tour. As Chris sat beside you, you could feel his irritation rolling over him as he was about to speak you rested your hand on his. He looked over at him and you smiled.

“If this was just for promoting the film, wouldn’t it have been smarter to announce it the first leg of the trip in L.A.? I mean think of all the press that would have started then.” The reporter gave a short nod before he was about to say something else, but you stopped him. “If this was all for the promotion, I wouldn’t have a rather pissed off manager due to the fact that I had not shared the wonderful news with him first before the Italian paparazzi chased us down the street snapping pictures. Plus, if I even thought of something like that my mother would make sure that I couldn’t sit down for a week, as she did not raise me to be someone who would try and drum up exposure and press by lying and deceit. Is that a good enough answer for you?”

Canting your head, you challenged him to try to press further with this line of questioning. Chris squeezed your hand with a grin on his face. Not daring to ask anything further about that topic, the reporter stuttered out a few words before proceeding with his next line of questions. The rest of the time in Rome was little different from the previous weeks. It was the premiere, press junkets and more interviews. In between, it was many more phone calls and text messages from what felt like every single person you knew.

London was no different. Though there the events were so pressed together there was barely time to eat or sleep let alone talk about anything else. The night before you were supposed to fly back home Chris received a call from the producers of his upcoming film. Due to a few unforeseen circumstances, they were going to have to push the start of filming until the middle of January. Which left you two with almost three months of downtime together. While Chris was disappointed that the film would have to be pushed back so far, you both were happy that you would have the time together.

 

On the plane ride from London to Boston, he had gotten quiet. Quiet enough that you had asked him several times what was going on, but he blew it off as to thinking about the film. However, to you it felt like more. The fourth time you asked him he finally answered.

“I want to get married before filming starts in January. Maybe like December 30th or something so we have a few weeks of honeymoon time some place alone and without the press breathing over our shoulders.” It all fell out so quickly that it took a moment for your mind to register what he was actually saying.

“Chris… that is just over two months away…” He looked almost as nervous as he did when he proposed.

“I know, just hear me out.” He squeezed your hand before kissing the back of it. “I don’t want to be without you. I don’t want a drawn out engagement. I love you and I want to be together. Us making life decisions together and building our lives together as one. Choosing work based on our shared lives. I know it is a lot to plan… but we can do it. It will be wonderful. Your mom said she would help, I’m sure my mom would too. [Y/N]… what do you think?”

You started to laugh which only made him more nervous. It was kind of a hysterical type laughter as if you were losing your mind. But you kissed him before leaning back in your seat. “I guess we are getting married in two months. That sounds absolutely insane but, let’s do it!”


End file.
